


Wrangler

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Basically Every Het and Yuri Sex Trope, Bisexual Female Character, Body Modification, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Cows, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, F/F, F/M, Harems, Het, Hypnotism, I Am A Goddamn Pervert, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Incest, Kemonomimi, Lactation, Large Breasts, Milking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Spanking, Twincest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bizarre fetish fanfic about cow girls and the man who makes them. Not for the faint of heart or easily squicked out. [smut, naruharem, uzumakicest, lactation, bodymod]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One day, a very strange thing happened to Naruto Uzumaki. It was an event that would change the course of his entire life, and indeed the lives of all those around him.

He was eleven and a half when he found the stone.

Still a student of the ninja academy, having failed his graduation exam twice, the mischievous young blond had been walking home from class when a certain incident forced him to take a detour down a dark alley.

This was nothing particularly memorable in and of itself, with Naruto being something of a magnet for trouble and often having to take more circuitous routes in order to avoid the irritated victims of his pranks. But on this day, in this alley, Naruto found himself stumbling over a strange, inexplicably glowing rock.

Even years later, after all was said and done, nobody could really say for sure where it had come from. Some suggested it was from outer space, others proposed that it was a fragment of demonic power, yet others insisted it was a gift from heaven, and a few others theorized that it was the manifestation of some obscure, latent kekkei genkai.

Nobody could really say for sure if it had even been a rock at all. The only person to see the object was Naruto himself, and even he would admit that his memory of the day was largely a blur.

The stone, or whatever it was, tripped Naruto in that alley. His foot hit it, causing a disruption in his gait. He crashed face first into the dirt, scraping his forehead and banging his nose.

Naruto swore, clutching his schnozz and shaking his head.

"Dabbit, dat hurt!" he hissed.

Turning around, Naruto searched the ground for what had tripped him.

It was – as far as he could recall after the fact – small, purple, and vaguely round-ish. It was glowing, dimly at first, and then seeming to get brighter the longer Naruto looked at it. Something about the color fascinated him, the light triggering the flip of a switch somewhere in the back of his brain.

Curious, Naruto reached out to grab the unidentified rock-like object.

And that was subsequently the last anyone ever saw of it. Naruto lost consciousness the moment his fingertips brushed the stone, fainting away dead on the spot. When he woke up, an undetermined length of time later, the object was nowhere to be found.

But Naruto was in no state to ponder the disappearance of that offending obstacle. He glanced up at the sky, and realized something of dire importance.

"Oh, crap! I am so late for dinner!" he yelped, his cry perfectly masculine and not at all girly. "Mom is gonna kill me!"

And so Naruto raced home, as of yet unaware of the newfound power slumbering deep within him.

... ... ... ... ...

"YOU'RE LATE, BRO!"

This shout was Naruto's only warning before a yellow and black ballistic missile impacted with his abdomen. He was tackled to the ground the instant he crossed the threshold, pinned beneath the form of his twin.

"Gah! G-Get offa me, sis...!" Naruto yelped, blushing as he felt his sister's bottom plop down hard on his crotch. "Ack! No fair, I couldn't help it!" he protested, but to no avail.

Naruko Uzumaki stuck her tongue out at her brother, and crossed her arms of her chest. She was Naruto's fraternal twin, and also the bane of his domestic existence. The girl had absolutely no sense of shame, and was always barging in on him no matter what he was doing.

He couldn't even begin to count how many times they had seen one another naked, and with the Birds and the Bees hanging over his head, it was very hard for Naruto to endure it.

She was cute, to be sure, looking generally like himself, except obviously female. She wore her blonde hair in twin-tails, and dressed in the same kinds of clothes as her brother. But where Naruto had the figure of a boy, she had... well, also a rather boyish figure, if you had to ask Naruto. Of course, saying as much to Naruko's face would earn you the beating of a lifetime.

Naruko had her mother's temper, and she was maybe the only person in the Leaf who could be called even more rambunctious than Naruto. She also enjoyed wrestling with her twin brother – perhaps even a little too much to be appropriate, although Naruto would never admit this out loud.

"You're late, bro," Naruko repeated, wrapping her legs around Naruto's head and smushing her butt even harder down on his groin. "Mom was about ready to hunt you down and string you up!" She smirked. "Heehee, if it weren't for me, who knows what she would've done to you?"

Naruto gulped, paling.

His mother, Kushina, was loving and gentle most of the time, but she had a temper even Old Man Hokage feared. While she said she hadn't been much of a ninja while still on duty, she was honestly crazy strong.

The only thing scarier than the thought of what kind of punishment his mother might have meted out of his tardiness... was the silent anxiety over what kind of favor Naruko would demand from her twin in exchange for averting their mom's wrath.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, wanting to cut straight to the chase. If his sister had indeed pacified their mom, then she had seriously saved his bacon. He couldn't deny her that.

Naruko smirked down at her brother. Teasingly, she scooted her bum side to side a little bit. It took a great deal of willpower on Naruto's part to keep... certain parts... from reacting to this. She stretched her arms over her head, theatrically rolling her shoulders.

"Weeeeell, I have been pretty sore today..." she said, putting on a very compelling act of innocence. But the glint in her eyes betrayed Naruko's true intentions. "So how about you rub my shoulders, bro?"

Naruto sighed, but didn't protest. She could have asked for worse.

She could have asked for MUCH worse.

"Fine, alright," he said. "Just... get off me, okay? I'll be there in a few minutes. I need a bath."

Naruko laughed.

"Lucky you, bro!" she said. "Because I was just about to take one." She winked teasingly. "How long has it been since the last time we took a bath together? It would be just like old times. You can even rub my shoulders while we do it!"

It was lucky for Naruto that his sister chose then to get up, because the mental images provoked by the girl's statement were enough to break through the mental stranglehold he had on his hormones.

His sister wouldn't have ever let him live it down if he got a boner while she was sitting on him.

... ... ... ... ...

Of the bath itself, Naruto would have little recollection afterward. It had been awkward at the time, he could recall, although in hindsight it was a very pleasant memory, what little he remembered of it.

He and his sister bathed together for the first time in years, and as she requested he rubbed her back. Past that point, Naruto could only remember a jumble of emotions, hot skin, steam, and forbidden passion.

Probably, he and Naruko wound up having sex in the bath.

And probably, it is said, because Naruto could scarce remember it afterward...

...and Naruko would not see the point in trying to.

... ... ... ... ...

It was strange. Warm all over. Naruko felt a fuzzy warmth in her belly.

Water dripped from her naked frame, her skin tingling, her body aching sublimely. The floor darkened with the blotches of wet droplets falling from her body as Naruko made her way to her room. Her bare feet left water tracks on the hallway floor.

Naruko knew her mom would be annoyed if she saw the water her daughter was tracking everywhere, but the girl couldn't bring herself to care. She felt so nice, with a certain pleasant looseness to her insides, a warm buzz tickling at the back of her mind.

She hummed, letting herself collapse face-first, naked, and soaking wet onto her bed. Water seeped from her skin, dousing her covers. Her bed grew wet, uncomfortably cool and damp, the longer Naruko lay there. She knew it would be nearly impossible to fall asleep if she let her bed get this wet, but the girl just couldn't bring herself to care.

She didn't want to care about it. She didn't see a point in getting so worked up over such little, insignificant things. Not when such wonderful sensations were going through her body.

There was an itchiness in her tailbone, a dull ache in her abdomen. Naruko's ears were tingly, and she felt two more itchy spots on either side of her head, buried beneath her hair. Her muscles burned, the satisfying pangs of a good workout. Her pussy ached, a faint recollection of forbidden passions shared with her brother.

Naruko felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she thought about Naruto. She wiggled her hips weakly, mewling to herself.

"Oh, bro..." she purred, sighing wistfully. "That felt so good... Why can't we do it again?" she whined, pouting at the head of her bead. "Just because he's my brother? That doesn't seem fair."

This wasn't the first time Naruto's twin sister had entertained such thoughts, but it was the first time she had ever felt so firmly about them. There seemed to be a sense of vindication and rightness the more she contemplated it.

And the more she thought about it, the less she felt the need to think about it.

"Naruto's my brother... I wanna do that with him again. It felt good to do it with him. I want to feel good again. I want to keep feeling good like that. I want to feel that good all the time. I want to do those things with Naruto... and keep doing them, over and over..." Naruko whispered, reaffirming her own perverse desires with every sentence.

She moaned, arching her back. Her body ached so wonderfully. And hadn't her bed been bigger than this?

"I love my brother," Naruko whispered, moaning. "I love him. I want to feel good. He makes me feel good. I love to feel good. I love my brother." She bucked her hips with a gasp, feeling a shiver, a shudder, a clenching and bursting and gushing and bliss.

Naruko brought hands up to her breasts. They were larger than she remembered, all four of them. Much larger.

Absently, she wondered if this wasn't twice as many boobs as she used to have. But this seemed such a minor, unimportant detail to Naruko, so she gave it no further contemplation. Her tail flicked happily with this assessment, long pointed ears sticking out sideways from her head. Dull, short horns dug into her pillow.

Naruko's bed continued to get wetter, but not from water. Her nipples were huge and puffy, erect. Her tits were enormous, so large and so sensitive that she had to roll over onto her side to keep from going mad with pleasure.

"I love my brother," Naruko moaned, looking down at her four huge breasts, stacked two over two. "He makes me feel good all the time. I feel so good, it doesn't stop. I want bro to feel this good, too. I love him. I want him to feel good."

Naruko came, milk spurting violently from her nipples, nectar flooding in a torrent from her distended cunt.

She lowed like a cow, panting and sweaty.

"...I love my master..." she whispered, before falling contentedly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

... ... ... ... ...

The next morning, Naruto woke up at his usual time – two and a half hours before class was set to begin. If he'd had a choice in the matter, Naruto would have preferred sleeping in until the last minute, but his mom was a firm believer in early birds catching the worms.

So, drowsy and bleary, feeling vaguely disoriented and muddled, Naruto got up out of his bed. Turning off his alarm clock, he grabbed a fresh change of clothes, then opened his door. Still dressed in his pajamas, and yawning, Naruto stepped out of his bedroom and turned down the hall.

His ears were still ringing from the alarm clock's incessant beeping when he reached the bathroom door, so Naruto could perhaps be excused for not noticing the sound of the shower running. And when he opened the door, the steam blasted him right in the face, momentarily blinding the blond, who stumbled over the threshold with a hissed curse.

Blinking his eyes, face reddened from the humidity in the bathroom, Naruto could also, perhaps, be excused for not seeing his mom's clothes on the floor. His foot snagged in her skirt, got tangled in her blouse, and tripped Naruto up, sending him careening straight into the shower.

Hot water sprayed Naruto's back, soaking his pajamas. He fell, his face crashing into something soft and warm, distinctly cozy. His arms wrapped around a warm body, hands clinging for dear life onto a pair of curiously firm, round globes.

He inhaled, straining to keep from falling the rest of the way to the shower floor. Whatever his nose was buried in, it smelled very nice.

His feet slipped on the wet floor, Naruto practically kicking as he tried to maintain his precarious balance. His face pressed itself a little deeper into whatever it was unintentionally nuzzling, his hands desperately squeezing the firm round orbs, fingers digging in deep in fear of losing grip.

Faintly, Naruto felt a slight tingling in his palms. A warm buzz spread through his chest, and he had a brief feeling of deja vu.

Did something like this happen last night?

Naruto could not rightly remember. Partly because he didn't have the time to think any further on the matter.

Largely because a hard, angry fist found its way to his skull right around then.

"NARUTO!"

Kushina was generally a very nice and pleasant woman, so long as you didn't get on her bad side. She honestly did love both of her children equally, and she showed it well and often enough that they never truly doubted it.

But she was also a strict disciplinarian, and truly fearsome when angered. And no matter how good it may or may not have felt to have her handsome young son crash face-first into her groin and start squeezing her ass, Kushina still had enough sense to know that:

1.) This was inappropriate.

2.) She probably shouldn't encourage it.

So the feisty, beautiful redhead smacked her son upside the head and ordered him to go wake up his sister. Naruto, after taking a moment to fearfully extricate himself from his mom's nether regions, promptly turned tail and left to do exactly that.

Kushina blushed, trying hard to ignore that pleasantly warm sensation in her buttocks.

"That boy..." she sighed.

... ... ... ... ...

Naruko was in a pleasant haze, drifting on clouds of blissful warmth and softness, when she heard a sound. Her ears perked up, and her tail flicked excitedly. Her nose twitched, sniffing and smelling something familiar.

Something she loved.

Naruko's eyes snapped open. Light streamed in from her bedroom window. Her feet dangled from the foot of her bed. The covers were crusty, damp and musty beneath her body, but she didn't care about that.

She sat up eagerly, an innocently gleeful smile on her face. There was only one thought in her mind as her sapphire blue eyes met the identical shade and hue of her brother's.

Master is here.

Naruko stared happily into Naruto's eyes, looking down at her brother. She shivered, feeling a jolt of excitement race up her spine. Her lips went dry, but her pussy began to grow moist. All four of her nipples stood up, puffy and erect, glistening with a moist white.

She wiggled wide, childbearing hips, setting large and supple buttocks to ripple and shake. Her breasts jiggled as she moved, and she stared warmly, unflinchingly at her twin brother.

She giggled.

"Mmmm❤" Naruko cooed, smiling a little wider and happily spreading her legs. She felt the ache in her belly, an unquenchable fire in her loins.

Her pussy was soaking wet. She felt empty without her brother's dick inside of her, and seeing him so close only made her want it even more.

It felt so good last night. He made her feel so wonderful.

She wanted to feel more of that, and she wanted to make him feel good in return. She felt her body quiver as she shifted on the bed, this new, wonderful shape and figure that felt so nice, and so beautiful, and confident.

She felt sure that this body was given to her by her brother. She had such big breasts now, four wonderful boobs like even their mom didn't have, and she was tall, taller than she had ever been in her life. She felt strong and happy, confident and content.

It was marvelous.

Naruko spread her legs, smiling and groaning happily.

Naruto stared at her. He was red as a beet, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Disbelieving.

"Wh...what the hell...?" he muttered uncomprehendingly.

Naruko mooed.


	2. Twincest is Wincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto tries to come to terms with his sister's new body. Kushina struggles with a sudden lust for her son.

Naruto stared, unable to help himself. He was gobsmacked, obviously unable to process what he was seeing. His face was beet red, blood dripping from his nose, and a tent was being pitched in his soaking wet pajama pants.  
  
Sunlight streamed in from the window, dappling a naked, womanly form. Long, shapely legs were spread apart. Moist lips were blushing, a nub of pink sticking out from betwixt them: a clitoris, engorged in arousal.   
  
Naruto's eyes were wide. His jaw was hanging loose, agape.   
  
He stared unblinkingly, stunned, at the vision of inhuman loveliness before him.  
  
Those eyes, hair, and whisker marks all told Naruto that this was his sister, but he just could not reconcile that notion with the appearance of this gorgeous, impossibly buxom creature sitting in Naruko's bed.  
  
For one thing, she was TALL – six and a half feet if she was an inch. Two meters long from head to toe, and with the kind of curves you only saw in porno mags.   
  
For another: she had _horns_. Her ears were pointed – looking almost like part of her hair – sticking out from the side of her head. A thin, yellow, bristle-tipped tail curled up from behind her hips, swishing back and forth in the air.  
  
Lastly, and perhaps most inconceivably, she had twice as many breasts as human women were supposed to. Arranged two over two, each boob was one-and-a-half, maybe even two or more times as large as her head. At least two thirds of her torso was covered by those impossible tits.  
  
Put all together, this unbelievable beauty had enough accumulated bosom for two or three porn stars. Naruto also couldn't help but notice that her nipples appeared to be leaking. They were damp, droplets of milk dripping down her chest.  
  
"Wh...what the hell...?" he murmured, disbelieving. Naruto's eyes flitted down to this gorgeous creature's groin, and he saw that her pussy was even wetter, the lips visibly puffy.  
  
This twenty-something looking goddess promptly let out a moo. Not quite a moo like a cow, but also not quite like a human saying "Moo." It was half moan, half communication.  
  
What got Naruto, however, was the voice.   
  
_He recognized it._  
  
Oh, it was a bit deeper, but there was no mistaking the aural fingerprint. He knew this voice by heart, had heard it every day for as long as he cared to remember.  
  
"... _sis?_ " he said, his voice shaky. He stared into those eyes, twin blue orbs identical to his own. "Is... is that **you?** "  
  
He saw a glint of his sister in those lipid pools, a subtle but unmistakable gleam of her essential, inalienable _Naruko-ness_.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Mmm...master..." his sister's voice – deeper and more adult, but still hers – came out of those plump, rosy, kissable lips, and Naruto suddenly felt like his mouth was full of cotton.   
  
His cheeks burned. It took every ounce of the blond's willpower to keep his eyes screwed onto his sister's, to prevent himself from looking down and ogling his twin.   
  
"Sis..." he murmured slowly, taking an unconscious step forward. "What happened to you?"  
  
Naruko met Naruto's gaze. She was smiling sweetly, even _innocently_ at him. She shifted her weight on the bed, scooting a little closer to the edge – a little closer to her brother. Her breasts wobbled as she moved, immense and flawlessly-shaped globes of creamy woman flesh quivering excitedly.  
  
"Mm... I dunno," Naruko said, clasping her hands and beaming at Naruto. "But it feels good. Did _you_ do this to me, master?" She clapped her hands. "Thank you **sooo** much~!"  
  
Naruto's cheeks burned. His eyes unconsciously zoomed out from Naruko's face, and he took in the entirety of her surreal, gorgeous, naked form for a third time. His nostrils felt hot and itchy, his trousers growing tight. Blood trickled down his upper lip.  
  
"M-m-master..." he whispered half to himself, looking down briefly at his feet as he tried to get things straight in his head. "There you go calling me that again... but, why?"  
  
He gave her a curious look, gritting his teeth and trying desperately to focus solely on his sister's face.  
  
Naruko blinked. She cocked her head to one side, sticking her lower lip out cutely. Her mouth curved in the faintest and smallest of frowns.  
  
"Why not?" she asked him in return. "I think you're a _very_ good master❤" The smile returned to her face, and she clapped her hands once more, seemingly pleased with herself for coming up with this argument. "You made me feel soooo good last night. Only a master could have done that – MY master!"  
  
And, saying this, Naruko sprang out of the bed and threw her arms around Naruto. There was a fair bit of a height difference between them, now, so this resulted in his head getting sandwiched between her lower two breasts. Her upper rack weighed down on the lower, and completely buried Naruto's noggin.  
  
Naruko cooed, feeling her twin – her _master_ – squirm and heat up in her embrace. She lifted him up bodily, and felt something hard press against her navel. Naruto let out some muffled yelps, but nothing he could have said would have been sufficient to dissuade his sister from what she was about to do next.  
  
Naruto felt a slender, feminine hand begin to slide his pajama pants down. A shiver ran up his spine. He grabbed at his sister's breasts.  
  
She moaned obscenely, and tore his pants off the rest of the way.

* * *

  
  
Kushina wondered if she had a fever. She felt dizzy, disoriented as she staggered out of the shower. She stumbled out the bathroom door, scarcely even registering the matter of her own nudity.   
  
Her head was spinning. She needed to lie down.   
  
Long scarlet tresses cascaded down a slender, womanly back. They came to a stop just above the swell of generous yet firm, round and shapely buttocks. Her skin was rosy from the heat of the shower, and she felt a strange tingling all over her body.  
  
Kushina's room was not neat or tidy. It was, in fact, honestly a bit of a pig sty. She had never been much of a homemaker, but she at least _tried_ to keep the house presentable for the kids' sake. When it was just a matter of herself, however, she tended to simply leave stuff where it fell and let her junk pile up – sometimes for months at a time.  
  
Miscellaneous ninja scrolls of every size, shape, and purpose were littered amongst old magazines and dirty laundry. Half-read light novels were strewn across a bed meant for two, pages dog-eared and bookmarked with convenience store receipts. A small garbage can next to her bed was overflowing with weeks of accumulated snack wrappers. Her sheets were halfway off the bed, blankets bundled up messily to one side.  
  
It was a cluttered, disorganized mess. And Kushina's nude form shunted it all aside, the woman flopping down blearily onto her bed. She was still a bit damp, but she couldn't bring herself to care about that.  
  
There was something nagging her in the back of her mind, distracting and perplexing the vivacious kunoichi. It was odd, kind of like that feeling you'd get when there was a word just on the tip of your tongue, but you couldn't think it, couldn't remember what it was. She felt like she was forgetting something... something _important_.   
  
Kushina buried her face in a pillow, then groaned. A shiver of something cold shot up her spine, as though a brisk autumn breeze had suddenly slipped in between her buttocks. It gave her goosebumps.   
  
"What is this...?" she muttered quietly, flustered and bemused by these inexplicable sensations. Her cheeks felt hot, and they probably looked nearly as red as her hair.  
  
Kushina could feel a tingling in her nether regions. It refused to go away. Her body, which had not been touched so intimately by a man for many unbearable years, was loath to ignore these feelings.  
  
If she closed her eyes, Kushina fancied that she could still feel her son's hands on her bum, squeezing her round, supple cheeks tighter and tighter. The thought of his fingers kneading her pliable flesh, massaging and testing the heft of her buttocks, was almost more than she could bear.   
  
She could still feel his breath on her most private place, hot and heady, his nose and lips rudely abrading her most sensitive parts. A base and lewd part of her mind conjured images of her son going in deeper, tasting her womanhood and pleasuring her in ways that only his father before him had done.   
  
Kushina had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. One of her hands went down to the subtle bulge of her pubic mound, and she shivered at the touch of fingertips against her labia.   
  
"Dammit, Kushina... this is so fucked up..." she whispered to herself, feeling a surge of guilt as she bucked her hips, loins moistening, stomach twisting and turning, knotting itself up into a myriad of intricate shapes. "He's your _son_ , for crying out loud...!"  
  
But her libido refused to accept this distinction. Kushina was horny, sexually frustrated. Her son's touch had aroused her, and the fires which sprang up from this contact simply refused to sputter out. It felt like a coal furnace in her navel running white hot, belching sparks of shameful pleasure all throughout her lonely, aching body.  
  
Kushina was ashamed of herself, and wanted to refuse her own desire. She wanted to let this die down, preferring to grit her teeth and endure the ache than masturbate to thoughts of her son.  
  
She had her pride, and her principles. She would not give in to these filthy thoughts, this blind, animal lust. He was her son, and she would never think of him in _that_ way.  
  
"Dammit, woman... get a hold of yourself...!" she hissed. Her hand remained at her crotch, gingerly and hesitantly cupping the smouldering hot wetness of her lonely pubic mound.  
  
A whimper escaped her lips, another jolt of pleasure rocketing up her spine. Her entire frame shuddered, wracked with numbing ecstasy. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, short and fine, as goosebumps spread over her skin. Her nipples felt hard enough to cut glass.  
  
Kushina moaned. Unbidden, unwanted, an image of her son bending her over the breakfast table came into her mind. She wore only an apron, and he leered lustfully – yet lovingly – at her naked, heart shaped ass.   
  
She could feel his hands on her ass again, but this time there was something else too, something she hadn't felt for over eleven years. It spread her cheeks, and prodded the tight sphincter of her anus. Shivers of humiliating delight raced through her limbs, and it took every ounce of her willpower to keep from crying out in euphoria.   
  
Lips parted, fingers finding their way inside, patience lost and restraint forgotten. Kushina touched herself, whimpering, feeling an unimaginable pleasure building up in her body.  
  
The boundaries between fantasy and reality seemed to fade. Wide, child-bearing hips rocked on the bed, an old wooden frame creaking perilously under the stress. Soft, shapely buttocks slapped together and apart, modestly ample breasts pressing hard into the mattress.   
  
"Naruto... what is this...?" Kushina mewled, her vision swimming. She felt tears in her eyes, hot and wet, tears of pleasure rolling down her cheeks. "Why do I feel so good when I think about you? Son... you've really grown into a handsome boy, haven't you?"  
  
She fingered herself with mounting intensity, fantasizing more and more shamelessly about all the things her children's father used to do to her – all the things, and more, that she now wanted her _son_ to do to her. She was on cloud nine, fondling the swell of her own breasts, feeling the softness of ample mounds a hair larger than she last remembered...  
  
Kushina masturbated while thinking about her son. A voice in the back of her mind said that this was wrong, but she didn't want to listen.  
  
How could something be wrong, after all, when it felt so wonderfully _good?_  


* * *

  
  
Naruto was inside of his sister. That was the only remotely tasteful way to describe it.  
  
His manhood was thrust fervently into her pussy, silky folds kneading a hard and throbbing shaft. She was head and shoulders above him now – and then some – in terms of height, but down below the belt Naruto Uzumaki was actually pretty advanced for his age.   
  
A thick rod shoved the sensitive walls of his twin sister's insides apart, spreading her lips, thrusting deeper and deeper into a sopping wet cunt. She was hot, so goddamn hot around his cock that it felt like he would burn up and shrivel away, but she was wet as well, and her moisture spurted out messily between them.  
  
It was surreal. Naruto could hardly believe what was happening. He couldn't actually be having sex with his sister. She couldn't POSSIBLY have transformed into this heavenly vision overnight.   
  
I mean, he'd heard of growth spurts, but this was ridiculous.  
  
Naruko was moaning happily, squealing and gushing as her twin brother fucked her. She was sprawled out on top of him, sliding wide, juicy hips up and down in time with her master's frenzied thrusts. Their bodies smacked together, his face nuzzling into her bosom.  
  
"Oohhhh, master! Master, I love you! Yes, yes, please!" she was saying, obscenely impaling herself on Naruto's manhood. "I need this, I need it _oh so bad!_ Oh, master, YES! You are so wonderful, so generous to let me feel these incredible things! Yes, yes, _yes!_ You are the most wonderful person in the WORLD! Ahh~hn❤"  
  
Naruto got even harder, hearing his sister say such lewd things so loudly. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but at the same time he could tell that it was making her happy. His sister was loving this; she was in heaven. It obviously made her feel good.   
  
...and it would have been a lie for Naruto to say that this didn't also make him feel good. No, indeed, he was enjoying it almost as much as Naruko was.  
  
It was curious. Ostensibly, this kind of thing was WRONG. He and Naruko were brother and sister – fraternal twins, even. Naruto was no pervert, but he had learned enough about such things as what was happening between him and Naruko to know that this wasn't supposed to be done with family.   
  
He was aware of what sex was. With a godfather like Jiraiya, he had naturally come to understand the birds and the bees _very well_. He would have been considered savvy by adult standards, and for a kid he was practically prodigy.   
  
This didn't mean he was a pervert, however. If anything, his unusually advanced understanding of sexual reproduction and intercourse made Naruto all the more respectful and reserved. He wouldn't be the kind of person to coerce a girl into doing something she didn't want to.   
  
Intercourse wasn't meant to just make men feel good. Women were supposed to enjoy it as well. For all his reputation as a womanizer and pervert, Jiraiya was actually something of a feminist, and he had taught his godson the importance of such things as _consent_ and _mutual generosity_ between lovers.   
  
And considering the way his sister had pounced on him, Naruto felt pretty certain she was giving him her consent. Even though she WAS his sister, he had to admit a slight attraction to the girl – something that had been there even before her unnaturally sudden growth spurt. The fact that she was so buxom and womanly now (with _four humongous breasts_ ripe for squeezing and suckling) only intensified and revived those feelings which had lain partially dormant.  
  
Some people said that twins were the reincarnations of tragically separated lovers. Naruto might not have put much store in such things, but he nonetheless certainly loved his sister, even with as annoying as she could so often be.  
  
He didn't really get why she was calling him master, or why she had horns, cow ears, and a tail, but he also couldn't really bring himself to care.   
  
In the heat of the moment, with less than half an hour left before they had to get to school, Naruto was aware of only himself and his sister.  
  
Not even the lavender-eyed voyeur outside the window caught his attention.


	3. Milky Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Naruko are spied upon by a certain someone. Kushina adjusts to her new body and mentality.

_I... am a cow._  
  
This thought filled her with utter bliss. It made her writhe and squeal and moan in uncontrollable euphoria just to think about it.   
  
Her body felt incredible. Sensations she never could have imagined were now rushing through her, such a pleasure as she had never felt before. The merest anticipation of his touch sent her into throes of ecstasy.  
  
Orgasmic convulsions wracked her frame, womanly beyond her age, extraordinarily curvaceous and buxom. Her breasts heaved, soft and doughy buttocks quaking and quivering as she threw her head, squirming and wriggling for want of a single, unattainable thing.   
  
She ached with a longing deep and profound, the presence of an unconscionable void between her legs. She felt so empty, like nothing could ever fill her up... and yet, she knew of one thing, surely, that could complete her. Something great and wonderful, a sublime length and breadth of perfectly gorgeous shape that could reach even into the furthest depths of her being and fill her up unto the very brink of utter, absolute completion.  
  
Her clothes felt so constricting as she thought of him, so unbearably tight and confining. She longed to be free from this restraint, to cast aside these woven shackles and bare herself to him, give up every last inch of her aching, lonely flesh to his appetite, to a carnal hunger which was doubtless ravenous and insatiable.  
  
 _I am Naruto-sama's shameless, slutty cow...!_  
  
She moaned, uncaring of who might hear her. It was morning, not even half of an hour left before they were due for the academy, and the only people still asleep were the ones who worked night shifts. But she no longer cared whether or not anyone found her.  
  
All that mattered was _him_ , her master, her one and only love in all the whole wide world.   
  
_Naruto._   
  
She adored him. She would do anything for him. She was his cow, his bitch, his loyal, unquestioning slave. He could do no wrong in her eyes. Anything he asked of her, she would do. Anything he desired of her, she would give.  
  
He was her master. Her perfect, infallible Naruto-sama. If he told her to abandon her career as a kunoichi and live out the rest of her existence as a cock-sleeve for him, she would thank him for the honor of being wrapped around his manhood. If he told her to rape her own mother, or sell her body on the street corner, she would praise his wisdom and laud his benevolence.  
  
Just to feel his hands on her breasts, just to feel him squeezing and fondling her, pinching her nipples and milking her like a cow, she would do _anything_. He was her everything. The only thing she could ever want in this world. If he would only take her, her life would be complete.   
  
If only he would do to her... whatever he had done to his sister.  
  
Hinata watched the two of them through the window, whimpering and blushing as she peeked up over the sill. The light streaming into Naruko's room gave the Hyuuga heiress (and number one Naruto fangirl) a very clear view of the fraternal twins' hot and sweaty joining, their naked, gorgeous bodies coming together in a passionate, forbidden tryst.  
  
It made her insides ache in such wonderful ways to watch as Naruto made love to his sister, and imagine herself in Naruko's place. Hinata's panties were soaking wet, and the well-developed buds of her young, pubescent breasts strained desperately against the confines of her heavy, thick coat.   
  
She stared with unadulterated wonder at the shape and proportion of Naruko's body, byakugan peering through to the heart of the blonde's being. Despite a vastly changed outer appearance, on the inside Hinata could tell that this was without a doubt Naruko and no other.   
  
Hinata had only ever met two people with a chakra like that, so vast and rich, deep beyond sight, a bottomless well of energy that drew her eyes in until she could hardly tear her gaze away. One of them was Naruto, and the other was his twin.  
  
Both of whom she loved.   
  
Yes, Hinata was as enraptured by the nudity of Naruko as she was by the body of her love and master, the man for whom she would gladly do anything. She was as aroused by the sight of Naruko's four tremendous breasts as she was by the throb and pulse of Naruto's unmistakable manhood deep inside of his sister's sex.   
  
She adored both twins, admired the two of them with an obsessively amorous fervor. Naruko and Naruto were equally magnificent to her. Hinata would as happily kiss and worship the sister as she would the brother.  
  
Hinata was adamantly bi for the Uzumaki twins. Everything she thought about Naruto, all the worshipful, obssessive prose dedicated to her adoration of him, applied equally readily to Naruko. Because to her, they were not two different people.  
  
As far as Hinata was concerned, Naruto and Naruko were one and the same. The only reason she defaulted to Naruto in her fantasies was because of societal norms. Otherwise, she would just as happily eat out Naruko's pussy as she would suckle on Naruto's cock.  
  
A hand slipped itself down the front of Hinata's trousers as she watched the intercourse of Naruto and his sister intensify. She pressed her face to the window, seemingly unnoticed by the two passionate lovers within.   
  
She touched herself, imagining herself as happily and readily in Naruto's place as in Naruko's.  
  
Deceptively strong and calloused young hands sank deep into the soft and doughy expanse of enormous, creamy mammaries. Naruto's breath swept hot and damp over the luscious, supple mountains of flesh. He was buried face-first in a heavenly valley of womanly meat, his body gracefully melding into the rolling hills and valleys of his sister's salacious form.  
  
He kissed Naruko's breasts, groaning huskily as he fondled the exceedingly ample globes of flesh. His tongue traced figures over her skin, tasting the sweat which trickled down her body. His fingers dug deep into supple, doughy tissue. He kneaded and tasted the enormous mammaries which hung from his twin's chest.  
  
The weight of Naruko's upper teats was heavy on her brother's – her _master's_ – head. Her buttocks, large and round, soft and bouncy, slapped noisily on the floor as she bucked her hips, lowing and mewling in time with the grunting and gasping of her master – her brother. Her tail curled against the small of her back, flicking and tensing in the bliss of their sex.  
  
Plump, juicy thighs smacked the insides of her brother's legs. He had himself wrapped around her, his arms reaching up to explore her bosom, his legs intertwining with hers. His pelvis had her pinned to the ground, his manhood delving hungrily into her pussy.   
  
Nectar gushed from Naruko's flower, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. Milk seeped from puffy nipples, and sweat glistened upon rosy skin. Her hair was a golden halo, strewn about her head, horns scraping the floorboards as she wriggled and squirmed. Her body quaked and quivered, ripples passing swiftly through soft and pliable flesh.  
  
She was as putty in his hands. She felt like she could come at the slightest touch from him, and to have his manhood inside of her like this was to feel as though she had died and gone straight to some nymphomaniacal version of heaven.  
  
She was in heaven.   
  
"I love you, master!" she cried out at the top of her lungs, coming with a thrill – a flash of stars in her eyes – writhing and squirming, gasping and panting for every gulp of air, labored and sweaty and molten-flesh hot. "You're too good for me...! Oh, you're so generous❤"  
  
"Ungh... sis..." Naruto groaned, breathing heavily, his eyes half-lidded. He was sweating buckets, like his sister, and a lopsided grin pressed into her skin. "Damn, you feel so hot. Ah, yeah, this is too good. I love it!"  
  
"Ohh, yess!" Naruko gasped, her eyes going wide as Naruto thrust deep into her. "There! Oh, right there, master, please!" She squirmed beneath her brother, throwing her head this way and that as he ground himself inside of her cunt. "Yes! YES! I love you, master! Oh, gawd, you're too wonderful! Ahhhn! My pussy...! I feel so _good_...!"  
  
The underside of Naruto's cock rubbed against Naruko's swollen, aching clit. She shuddered, gasping in blissful agony at the delightful sensations this sent rocketing through her body. She was coming, coming all over his manhood. Her juices gushed without end, flowing obscenely over his hard, unyielding flesh.  
  
Their bodies slapped noisily together, skin smacking skin at a regular pace, swift and fervent. Naruto squeezed her breasts, kneading them, coaxing more milk from her nipples. He rocked his hips back and forth, driving his manhood in and out of her. He fucked her, lost to the pleasure he felt, the wonderful feelings her body was giving him.   
  
Faster and faster they went, hot and sweaty, a torrent of lust. Deep and hard, and harder and deeper, the deepest and hardest and fastest and hottest. Passionate, furious, unrestrained by taboo.   
  
They fucked. They made love.   
  
All while Hinata watched.

* * *

  
  
 _Milk._   
  
That was good for a growing boy, wasn't it? It helped strengthen your bones, and let you grow big and strong. Milk had all kinds of nutrients, proteins and vitamins for nourishing young bodies.   
  
Yes.  
  
Milk was good for children, and Kushina took good care of her kids. Especially her son. She would give him all the milk he could ever want, help him grow into a big and strong hokage like his father before him.   
  
... ... ...No, into something even _better_ than his father. Minato was a great man in life, but not perfect. Not like his son.  
  
Next to Naruto, even the late Yondaime seemed to pale in comparison.  
  
Kushina whistled cheerfully to herself, bouncily skipping down the hall and into the kitchen. It was less than half an hour before the twins had to be at the academy, and she still hadn't made their breafast. That was simply careless of her, wasn't it?  
  
Toast popped up, golden brown and crispy. It was hot in her hands as she plucked it from the toaster, slapping the two slices of bread down on a plate. Another two slices went into the toaster's slots, Kushina depressing the switch on the side and immersing the slices of bread amidst thick, erubescent heating coils.  
  
Cold steel slipped effortlessly through warm butter, a chip of softened dairy balanced upon the flat of a blade. With a precise flick of her wrist, Kushina spread the butter on the toast. A few hot crumbs came off of the bread, landing in her cleavage.   
  
"Ah! That's warm❤" Kushina squealed, mewling and wiggling her naked hips. "Mmmm..."   
  
Her four tremendous tits bounced and jiggled, and the crumbs fell back out of her cleavage after a few seconds. Her nipples were erect, large and puffy. A bit of milk trickled down the vast expanse of her bosoms.  
  
Kushina purred, moaning quietly and glancing away from the toaster. It would take another minute or so for these slices to cook, and in the meantime the single mother's attention was drawn by the siren song of three empty glasses.  
  
 _Master..._ she thought, blushing and licking her lips. _Naruto-sama will surely want some fresh milk to go with his breakfast. It's only natural for a man his age!_  
  
Kushina giggled, shaking her ass giddily. Soft and supple hills roiled and rocked with the motion of the redhead's hips, buttocks dimpling and quivering. She clapped her hands gleefully together, pleased with herself for thinking of such a thing.  
  
"Yes, master is sure to be very thirsty!" she repeated to herself, long ears twitching. She could hear the muffled sounds of her daughter's moaning, the thumping of flesh against hardwood, and the labored grunts of a young man making love.   
  
Her tail flicked in the air, swishing back and forth.  
  
 _"Master! Master! Master! Mooo! Moooooooo!"_ she could hear her daughter squealing.  
  
 _"Sis...! Naruko...! Naruko-neechan!"_ she could also hear her son – her **master** – groaning.  
  
Kushina smiled, twining her fingers together and cheerily nodding her head.   
  
"What a good girl... teehee!" she tittered. "And how generous of Naruto-sama, too. Maybe he'll even see fit to make me a grandmother...❤"  
  
Kushina giggled innocently, blushing and skipping over to the table. She bent over it, her lower rack smushing lewdly into the tabletop. Wagging her ass, flicking her thin, bristle-tipped cow-tail, the lascivious MILF grabbed her upper breasts. They proved to be a great handful, her fingers sinking deep into the creamy white tissue of her teats, but Kushina persevered and managed to position her nipples roughly in line with two of the glasses.   
  
With a soaking wet pussy, and visions of a grateful master running through her head, Kushina proceeded to squeeze and yank, tugging at her own tits. Milk spurted from the nipples of her upper breasts, squirting messily at, around, and even a little inside of the glasses.   
  
Aiming with those gigantic gazongas was _much_ harder than Kushina expected, but she was nothing if not persistent (and also deeply aroused by milking herself). So she persevered through every hot, wet, explosive, self-induced orgasm until finally the glasses were reasonably full.   
  
Of course, the table was also soaking wet, Kushina's warm milk dripping over the edges and splashing the floor. A frothy white puddle formed around the table legs, and Kushina was so boneless and weak from her repeated orgasms that she couldn't even lift her torso from the table, much less wipe up the mess she had made.  
  
Her tits lay in a big puddle of her breastmilk, her eyes half-lidded and glassy, cheeks red and rosy. She breathed heavily, shoulders heaving, moaning senselessly and weakly wiggling her hips. Her ass, big and round and smackable, hung over the edge of the table. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, plump and kissable lips stuck in an obscenely lewd smile. She idly lapped up the mess of her own lactation.  
  
It was faintly sweet, with a touch of strawberry.  
  
When Naruto walked through the kitchen, sloppily dressed and visibly exhausted, with a big dopey grin on his face, he barely even registered his mother's appearance. No use crying over spilled milk, after all.   
  
Naruko came waddling in a few seconds behind her brother, a dreamy expression on her face and a bit of semen still clinging to her inner thighs.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, master?" she asked Naruto warmly, her tone reverent and respectful in a simple, childish sort of way.  
  
"Uhh... well, we don't really have anything that'd fit you," Naruto said, gesturing vaguely. His cheeks were a touch pink, and he was clearly averting his gaze from Naruko's naked body.   
  
He grabbed a glass of milk from the table, only absentmindedly registering the state of his mother: glassy-eyed, naked as a jaybird, and lying tits-down on the table, soaking in a puddle of her own breastmilk.  
  
Taking a sip of the milk, Naruto's expression immediately brightened.  
  
"Wow, that's good!" he mused, licking his lips. He grinned and seemed to perk right up, as though completely revitalized from his recent session with Naruko.   
  
"Mom must have worked very hard on it, moo!" Naruko agreed, taking a sip from the other glass. "It's delicious!"  
  
Naruto took a look at his mother, then, and finally registered that she had apparently undergone the same transformation as his sister.   
  
"Huh," he said. "That's weird. Mom looks like you. Is this a family thing I just never heard about?"  
  
Naruko giggled, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
"Master made us this way, of course❤" she said simply. "All to better serve him. Moo~❤"  
  
Naruto gave his sister a blank look. Then he shrugged.  
  
"Ehh, if you say so," he said dismissively. "But I should really get going. I'll tell Iruka-sensei you caught a cold, okay? We can figure out what to do about... _this_..." he gestured at Naruko, and then at Kushina, "...after I get back from school. That sound good to you?"  
  
Naruko beamed, and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Whatever master thinks is best❤"


	4. Schoolyard Moos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a fairly normal day at school. Kushina, back home, gets an unexpected (but welcome) visitor.

It was very awkward trying to explain away his sister's absence from school without actually getting into the dirty, kinky details of _why_. Naruto felt hard pressed to deflect Iruka-sensei's prying inquiries, the exchange of questions and answers distinctly arduous despite its brevity.  
  
Iruka Umino was very perceptive, especially when it came to his two chief problem students. Naruto and Naruko had a widely-known habit and history of causing mischief in the academy, and Iruka Umino was one of the only instructors both patient and empathetic enough to put up with them.  
  
Of course Iruka probably would have committed himself to a mental institution before believing what had _truly_ happened to Naruto's sister and mother, so there was a good motivation for the boy to not tell him the truth.  
  
And even Naruto, now that he was here at the academy with his classmates and acquaintances, had trouble believing what had happened to him. It felt so unreal, now that he was surrounded by his peers, normal by ninja standards and untroubled by any kind of horny, human cows. After an hour of the same old tedious routine of lectures and note-taking, Naruto began to wonder if he hadn't just dreamed the whole thing up in a fevered haze.  
  
But, as he would find out later that day, it was all quite inescapably _real_.  
  
Around an hour after lunch, when the meals had all settled down in the students' bellies, the academy class was taken outside as per their usual routine, and matched up semi-randomly for short, educational spars. The instructors watched over these sessions, and the students were not armed with anything resembling real weapons, so injuries beyond superficial cuts and scrapes were acceptably rare and infrequent.  
  
Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on your perspective) Naruto, for that day's sparring, was matched up against a male filler student. His opponent was in every way bland and unmemorable with no meaningful characterization or distinguishing traits. An all-but-faceless redshirt, accepted solely to fill out the academy's classes and serve as literary, metaphorical cannon fodder to achieve the impressively harsh-sounding 33% pass rate of the _true_ final genin exam.   
  
Naruto may have been near the bottom of class academically, but in the straightforward practical exercises he always ranked very well. Hand to hand sparring, in particularly, was easily one of his best areas. He also did well in target practice and survival exercises.  
  
The only practical examinations he ever did less than well in, generally speaking, were those involving ninjutsu or chakra control. He and his sister had greatly abundant chakra, but very little natural control, and so the basic "Academy Three" – particularly the fundamental clone jutsu, which demanded far more in precision than in power – had been very difficult for them to get down.  
  
Even in what would hopefully be their penultimate year in the ninja academy, Naruto still had trouble generating more than the bare minimum number of _bunshin_ , and the less said about Naruko's _kawarimi no jutsu_ the better.  
  
But this expositional flavor text aside, the basic point which one should arrive at from this was that Naruto did consistently well in hand-to-hand sparring, even with the undisciplined and chaotic style of taijutsu he had learned from his mother. Thus, as far as this match up between him and this generic male classmate (who was so unimportant to the overall plot that there was scarcely even a point in taking the time to give him a name), it should be no surprise who won the match.  
  
Really, Naruto won with just two punches. The first one stopped his opponent in his tracks, and the second one sent him flying out of the ring. The young Uzumaki lad hardly even had to put any effort into that spar.  
  
"Nice one, Naruto!" Kiba complimented his fellow rambunctious trouble-maker, grinning toothily at the blond. "That was a great fight."  
  
"I don't think you needed to hit the guy _that_ hard, though," Shikamaru commented, standing nearby.   
  
"It's not like I punched hard enough to break anything," Naruto said dismissively, grinning at his fellow classmates. "I just put enough force into that last blow to knock him back out of the ring. You know what Iruka-sensei's always saying about knowing how to conserve your strength!"  
  
Shikamaru snorted, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Since when did _you_ start listening to his lectures?" he drawled.  
  
With perfectly unimpeachable maturity and intelligence, Naruto gave Shikamaru the finger.  
  
"I _always_ listen in class," he said obstinately.   
  
Kiba choked on his own laughter.  
  
"Sure, and _I'm_ secretly the fire daimyo's nephew," the Inuzuka supplied with obvious sarcasm, coaxing an irritable sort of fuming from Naruto.  
  
"Eh? Who's whose uncle?" queried Choji, strolling over to the group with a hand cupped over his ear.   
  
"Hey, Choji," said Shikamaru, greeting his longtime friend with a languid wave. "It's nothing, really. Kiba was just razzing Naruto."  
  
The son of the Akimichi clan's fifteenth head said, "Oh, I see," and nodded his head in understanding.   
  
"You guys suck," Naruto muttered. "I have gotta get better friends."  
  
"Yeah, right!" Kiba laughed. "Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us."   
  
He slapped Naruto on the shoulder, causing the blond to wince and retaliate with a punch in the arm. Both boys glared at each other. However, before this exchange could degenerate into an all out brawl (as these things often did between Naruto and Kiba), Choji interjected with a question Naruto had been hoping wouldn't be asked.  
  
"So, hey, Naruto," the stout and portly young shinobi in training said, interrupting before things could devolve any further. "Um, what's up with your sister? I heard she was sick or something. Is it anything serious?"  
  
"If it was anything serious," Shikamaru interjected before Naruto could answer, "then Naruto would've had an excuse to skip out on class. She probably just caught a cold or something."  
  
Kiba chuckled.   
  
"I would've thought she'd be immune to something like that," the grinning lad teasingly remarked, taking the opportunity for a friendly and moderately subtle jab at his friend's sister.  
  
Naruto chuckled weakly, deciding to play off from the explanation Shikamaru offered.  
  
"Y-Yeah, it's nothing real bad, but she was sniffling like crazy and sneezing everywhere. Mom pretty much had to strap her down in bed to keep her from coming to school."  
  
Choji chortled goodnaturedly.  
  
"That sounds like Naruko alright," he said with a cheerful nod. "Think we ought to buy her some get well cards?"  
  
"Too much work," Shikamaru deadpanned, waving the suggestion off. "Especially for something as minor as a cold. She'll probably be up again and talking our ears off come monday."  
  
Naruto did a very good job, in his opinion, of hiding the worried look he got, silently hoping that she really WAS sick, that she WOULD be better by the time the weekend was over, and that he HAD simply been so tired this morning that he had confused reality with some bizarre and kinky lucid dream.   
  
It wouldn't have been the first time he'd dreamed those sorts of perverted things, after all, even about his own family. Though personally he would have preferred if the dream had starred Sakura-chan... or, honestly, even Ino... heck, that Hinata girl was sorta cute, too, once he got past that weird and timid exterior... and there was that odango-haired sempai with the ninja tools...  
  
Despite himself, Naruto's face grew noticeably red.   
  
"Hey, man, you alright?" Kiba inquired. "You look like you're coming down with something too."  
  
He inched away from the blond, theatrically shielding himself.  
  
"I swear, Naruto, if you try and cough on me..." he said warningly.  
  
"Looks more like he's blushing, to me," Shikamaru commented. "I guess he must've gotten distracted watching Sakura spar."  
  
The Nara smirked knowingly, causing the Uzumaki's blush to deepen a little further.   
  
The blond imagined, half-against his will, his feisty pink-haired crush with four enormous tits, horns and ears and a tail like some sort of human-cow hybrid, mooing and lowing and begging him to fuck her the way Naruko had been this morning.   
  
And now a part of him was perversely hoping that he _hadn't_ simply dreamed all of that.  


* * *

  
  
Kushina was in a dreamlike state. Her body felt amazing, thrills of pleasure rushing through her at every little action. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, a blissful state of pure and undiluted ecstasy which rewarded her mere existence with frequent and mindblowing orgasms.  
  
She went through the motions of her daily routine, all the while thinking lovingly and longingly of her son – her _master_.   
  
Kushina had been a homemaker for a little over a decade, now. She and her children lived well enough, provided a generous pension by the village as widow and offspring of the late Fourth Hokage. She took care of her kids and provided a home for them, raising and nurturing them into fine young shinobi of the Leaf.   
  
She did a once-over of the house, dreamily and wistfully sweeping a little bit here or there. With a regular cleaning, and her kids usually out of the house during the day, Kushina had no trouble keeping the place tidy and presentable.   
  
Laundry was washed, then hung out to dry in the back yard. Kushina was idly aware of a few flabbergasted peeping toms ogling her as she worked, but she did not feel the need to particularly care one way or the other what they saw. Their opinions of her body and her looks did not matter to Kushina. Whether they found her sexually attractive or utterly shocking was wholly irrelevant in her mind.  
  
The only person whose opinion she really cared about (at least inasmuch as the appearance of her body) was her master, her son. If Naruto saw her and was pleased, then that was all that mattered. If he saw her and was displeased, then that was also all that mattered.  
  
Everything she thought about as she did her chores over the course of the day revolved in some way or other around Naruto. She longed for his touch upon her body once more, to feel him squeezing and kneading her buttocks as he had that morning, brusquely and hungrily kissing and licking her hot and soaking pussy, eating out or fucking her lewdly aching cunt.   
  
Kushina was absently aware of Naruko as she went about her daily routine, her daughter hanging around and wistfully sighing, patiently awaiting their master's return. She saw that her daughter was the same as her, in stature and endowment practically identical. Kushina felt like she could have easily been ten or fifteen years younger, and Naruko herself looked about ten years older.  
  
The Uzumaki matron had almost felt tempted to milk her daughter, or have her daughter milk her. Something about her new, wonderful body seemed to deeply crave milk, fresh and warm. She wanted to drink it straight from the source, throw her daughter down and forcibly nurse herself at the girl's teat.  
  
Kushina also, almost as a matter of course, felt a powerful and overwhelming desire to glut herself on her master's sperm. She wanted to taste his seed and drink of it: to feed herself morning, day, and night on nothing but her son's thick and tasty cum. Her thirst for her daughter's milk paled in comparison to this craving, and the only desire in Kushina that felt as powerful as this was the urge to be milked, to have her breasts and nipples forcibly fondled, tugged, yanked and pulled to fill up buckets upon buckets with her warm and creamy breastmilk.  
  
Rather fittingly considering the nature of her new appearance, Kushina fantasized longingly of being treated like a cow by her son, of being fucked and milked and ordered around. She would do anything her asked her to – even die for his amusement, if that was what he wanted. To be used by Naruto-sama was her one and only desire in life, now that she had _"seen the light"_ , as she saw it.  
  
It was probable that Naruko thought and felt things of a similar nature, considering the way she looked at her mother, and the way also she whispered her brother's name in desire. The blonde was eagerly awaiting her twin's return, kneeling patiently all of two feet from the front door, planning doubtlessly to welcome her master the very instant he opened that door.  
  
Kushina, once she had finally finished with all of her chores, quite happily joined her daughter in patiently awaiting Naruto's return just inside the entry.  
  
Their master, however, was not the first person to come through that door. At a little past one thirty, when Naruto would still have been in class, the doorknob turned and someone walked inside the house, humming cheerfully.  
  
"Kushina?" came the warm and kindly voice of Mikoto Uchiha, beautiful and demure wife of the Uchiha clan head. "I've got those candles... you know, the ones you wanted... to... buh... buh..."   
  
Mikoto's words trailed off. Her eyes widened as the door closed behind her, the woman slowly and disbelievingly taking in the sight before her.   
  
Kushina and a young woman (who bore a striking resemblance to her daughter Naruko) were kneeling just past the welcome mat, smiling innocently and patiently, as naked as the day they were born. This nudity, while stunning and embarrassing for Mikoto in and of itself, also happened to reveal something far stranger than just the above.  
  
The breasts were, somewhat obviously, the first thing Mikoto noticed. Between Kushina and the woman were eight enormous, plump, juicy and doughy tits. Aside from just the bizarre number and arrangement (two by two, with one row of breasts on top of the other), there was also the size to bemuse and bewilder poor, confounded Mikoto.  
  
Kushina had by no means been flat, or poorly endowed to begin with. The woman had possessed a perfectable respectable pair of tits, a good size and shape, still quite perky and bouncy even as she neared middle age, with the bare minimum in stretch marks or sagging. Certainly, Kushina had been very well endowed to the prototypically _asian_ Mikoto, who had for most of her youth been quite flat, and even now as an adult mother of two young boys possessed only a modest B-cup.  
  
Kushina's breasts had never been small, really. Only before hitting puberty could the Uzumaki have been rightly called flat-chested, and everyone knew it would be just silly (and arguably a touch creepy even in this context) to say as much about a prepubescent girl.  
  
However, the sheer size of what Kushina had bobbing and jiggling, dangling so obscenely from her chest, was SO great as to make even the woman's _quite respectable_ past endowments look like little more than mosquito bites.  
  
Staring at the state of her friend – and the blonde woman next to Kushina, whom Mikoto was quickly starting to recognize as her best friend's daughter – the matriarch of the Uchiha clan could think of only one thing to say.  
  
" _Bwuh?_ "  
  
Kushina beamed at Mikoto, recognizing her friend even in her simpleminded, be-cow-ified state.  
  
"Mikoto-chan!" she said. "Ooh, please come in. Master should be back shortly!"  
  
Mikoto stared at Kushina, and a woman who could truly, honestly only be Kushina's daughter.  
  
"O...okay," she said lamely, stepping forward and taking off her sandals. "Th-thank you for having me." She bowed, frankly stupefied and presently capable of acting only on the most basic and ingrained of reflexes.  
  
"Do you want a glass of milk while we wait?" Naruko inquired, taking Mikoto's shoes. "I'd be happy to serve you until master comes back~"  
  
Mikoto weakly nodded.   
  
"Yes, some milk does sound nice right about now," she said, feeling very dizzy. "Oh dear... I think I need to lie down for a little bit."  
  
Mikoto swooned, and Kushina caught her.  
  
Kushina smiled.  
  
"No wonder you're so dizzy, Mikoto-chan! You must be boiling alive in all those heavy clothes."   
  
In reality, Mikoto's dress was quite light, and breathed very well. But the woman was too far in shock to say otherwise, and Kushina was already halfway through undoing her friend's kimono.  
  
"We'll take good care of you, Mikoto-san❤" Naruko cooed, leaning in close over the woman. "And when master comes back, he'll be so happy with us for having a cute woman like you ready for him... Teehee!"  
  
Kushina giggled alongside her daughter, and settled back down into a kneeling position before the door, stripping away Mikoto's outer layers while her daughter raised one of her nipples to the woman's mouth.  
  
They settled in once more for a long and patient wait, Naruko quietly nursing Mikoto while Kushina cheerfully molested her dear friend's slim, naked body.  
  
Naruto would be in for quite the pleasant surprise when he got back.


	5. Mikoto's Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto comes home to a very pleasant surprise...

It was almost four in the afternoon when Naruto got back to his house. He waved a reticent goodbye to Kiba when his house came into view, Shikamaru and Choji having split off from the group a ways back.   
  
"Tell that sister of yours to get better quick, alright?" said Kiba, smirking toothily at his friend and fellow troublemaker. "It's no fun taking the mickey out of her when she isn't there to bite back."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Now go on, _git!_ Shoo, boy! Shoo!"   
  
He made little shooing motions with his hand, like he was trying to send off a stray dog.  
  
Kiba replied to this with a very rude hand gesture.   
  
"Kiss my ass, Uzumaki!"   
  
"Suck my balls, you hairy mutt!" Naruto replied, with a vulgar accompanying gesture.  
  
"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kiba, and his feral friend finally departed with a snort. Naruto's expression cracked, and he chuckled.  
  
"What an annoying guy..." he said to himself, smiling cheerfully. He shook his head. "He is completely hopeless, really!"  
  
Laughing quietly, Naruto approached his front door. By this point he had very nearly forgotten that morning's events, perhaps convincing himself that it really had all been just a very weird and kinky dream, but his face was about to pushed back down into reality in three... two...  
  
He opened the door.  
  
 _One._  
  
Naruto stared. His eyes were wide, and his jaw was slack. The blood drained instantly from his face, fleeing southward.  
  
He staggered forward, nearly tripping over the threshold. The door shut behind him with a muted click, but he couldn't hear that. He couldn't hear that at all.  
  
He saw his mother and his sister. They were exactly the same as they had seemed this morning, harshly dispelling the faint hope that he had merely been dreaming. Cow ears, cow horns, tails. Four enormous tits, with the complexion and stature of healthy twenty-somethings.  
  
This was not the only thing he stared at, though. Not by a long shot.  
  
He saw his mom's friend, Mikoto. Kushina and Naruko were holding onto the woman, the former nuzzling her face into the Uchiha's crotch, while the latter held Mikoto's face up to lactating nipples.   
  
Both the Uzumaki women had strange, utterly vacant looks on their faces. They smiled at him, noticing his presence, and something in their eyes made him worry.   
  
There was something different about their gazes, something missing as they looked up at him. Meeting their eyes, feeling a mixture of shock and arousal at seeing what these two had done to Mikoto, Naruto was utterly at a loss as he tried to make sense of their actions.  
  
"Master..." Naruko cooed.  
  
"Master~" Kushina chirped.   
  
The two continued to hold Mikoto, who looked up at Naruto with silently pleading eyes. She was pale, even paler than usual, her skin clammy with a cold sweat. She tried to speak, say something, but one of Naruko's nipples was halfway inside her mouth, and all the woman accomplished was to make the blonde squeal and thrash in obvious pleasure.  
  
"Ah, I feel funny..." Naruko whimpered, panting and squeezing Mikoto tighter. "What is this... feeling in my tummy...?"   
  
She wiggled her hips, soft and bountiful, voluptuous. Naruto's eyes flicked down, half against his will, and saw the glisten of nectar on rosy lips. His face burned, seeing the evidence of Naruko's apparent arousal.   
  
Naruto stared at his mom, his sister, and Mikoto, perplexed.   
  
"C...C'mon, you two..." he said to Naruko and Kushina. "I don't know what you're playing at, but Mi...Mikoto-san doesn't look very happy."  
  
Kushina raised her head, looking a Naruto with a befuddled expression.  
  
"She doesn't?" she said, sounding genuinely surprised by this.   
  
Naruto looked consciously away from Mikoto's womanhood, which was no longer being concealed by his mother's head. His cheeks burned, and he met Mikoto's eyes once more. He saw the fear there, and the confusion. A glint of mistrust was there, too, mingled perhaps with a hopefulness that here, at last, was someone reasonable to make sense of things and set her free.  
  
"She... definitely doesn't," Naruto said. "Can't you tell?!"  
  
Kushina pouted cutely.   
  
"Aww... I wanted to play with her," she said innocently.   
  
It didn't sound feigned, either, but rather like the genuine innocence of a child who honestly didn't understand what they had done wrong. But then a sense of simplistic, single-minded contrition came into her demeanor, and she let go of Mikoto.  
  
"I'm sorry, master," Kushina said sweetly. "Thank you for telling me."  
  
Naruto felt an almost painful throbbing in his temples.   
  
"No..." he said slowly, as if speaking to a very stupid child. "I'm not the one you should apologize to. And... I really shouldn't _have_ to tell you that..."  
  
Naruko cocked her head to one side, still holding onto Mikoto.  
  
"Is she supposed to apologize to me, then?" she asked, not sarcastic or smarmy but genuinely curious.  
  
Naruto stared at his mother and his sister, feeling a touch of despair as it sunk in. He looked from the gray eyes of Kushina, to Naruko's glittering sapphires. In neither set could he see the slightest trace of understanding. They were doing as he said, but they didn't actually comprehend the reasons, or why they should feel sorry for what they had done.  
  
They did not question what he said, but they did not really seem to completely understand it either. It was like talking to a couple of phenomenally slow children. Naruto simply couldn't believe how _simple_ they had gotten.  
  
Naruto sighed.  
  
"Just... please, let Mikoto-san go," he said, feeling profoundly exhausted from just this brief attempt at reasoning with his female relatives.   
  
_What's happened to you girls...?_ he thought.  
  
Naruko and Kushina both smiled at Naruto.  
  
"Okay, master~!" they chirped, and both moved obediently away from the woman. They did not look the slightest bit sorry about what they had done, just happily and unthinkingly doing as Naruto said.  
  
Naruto stared at them a moment longer, before turning his attention back to Mikoto. He locked his eyes to hers, doing his damnedest not to look south of her collarbones.   
  
He held a hand out to the woman, who was trembling visibly.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's happened to them... I hope they didn't hurt you."  
  
Mikoto stared into Naruto's eyes, hesitantly glancing at his hand. She was in shock, uncertain whether she could trust him or not. She felt vulnerable and afraid. Former jounin or not, the Uchiha matron was over a decade-and-a-half out of shape, not having served on active duty since some time before getting pregnant with her eldest son.  
  
Naruto smiling at her reassuringly.  
  
"C'mon, you can't lie there all night," he told the woman.  
  
She still hesitated a moment longer, biting her lip nervously. Her eyes glanced over to Kushina and Naruko, who smiled innocently at the slightly shell-shocked Mikoto. She whimpered quietly, clearly baffled and dismayed by the unexplainable change which had come over Kushina and her daughter.  
  
Mikoto looked one last time into Naruto's eyes, peering into his gaze for some sign or betrayal of ulterior motivation. She saw nothing there but an earnest desire to help her, an apologetic smile, and a hint of faintly worried bemusement directed at a similar subject as her own.  
  
Weakly, slowly, Mikoto raised a single, shivering hand. Naruto grasped it, and at the same time grabbed further down her arm with his other hand, intending clearly to try and help the taller woman to her feet.  
  
Mikoto's eyes went wide the instant Naruto's hands touched her. A gasp tore its way from her lips, and her body shuddered. Sparks of pleasure danced where his skin met hers, her flesh leaping and jolting with the excitement.  
  
She stared up at the small, high window in the door, staggering weakly, numbly to her feet. She saw the light of an afternoon sun streaming in.  
  
Naruto felt a strange warmth in his hands as he held Mikoto, but he figured it was just her skin. More importantly, however, the woman slipped away from his grasp, shivering and whimpering, staring down at him with something almost like horrified realization.  
  
Her eyes were crimson, flecked with three black motes. She stared at the glow in Naruto's hands, transfixed, realizing the awful truth as that very glow of strange chakra seeped into her own body.  
  
She staggered backwards, frozen in shock, feeling it begin at once to take a hold on her. A warmth spread through her body, weakening her and making her legs tremble. She had to lean against the wall to support herself, knees going soft. She doubted she could stand under her own power, this foreign chakra seeping quickly into every fiber of her being.  
  
It even reached her brain, and with a dull, muted dread Mikoto could feel her faculties begin to slow, and her higher reasoning start to slip away. She leaned against the wall, eyes wide, quivering and quietly whimpering.  
  
 _I am Mikoto Uchiha._  
  
She clung to this thought, shaking her head blearily. A hand was clasped over her brow, the woman staggering. Her mind swam, incoherent nonsense flooding her thoughts.   
  
Her body was alight with an all-consuming pleasure, the spark of desire lit by Naruto's touch growing and spreading as swiftly through her body as a wildfire in a forest of dead trees. She felt dizzy, the air knocked out of her lungs by an intangible force.  
  
 _I am Mikoto Uchiha._  
  
She felt her knees go weak as she slumped against the wall, staring in confused disbelief at the blank, brainless look in her best friend's eyes. Her arms trembled, shoulders heaving as a strangled, confused sob tore from her lips. Tears, hot and moist, pricked at the corner of a futilely wheeling sharingan.   
  
She shuddered, flicking her eyes over to her best friend Kushina's daughter, Naruko, the grotesquely sexualized thing that the second of Konoha's two living jinchuuriki had been transformed into. She saw the milk dribbling from large and puffy nipples, dull and uninquisitive eyes staring back at Mikoto without the slightest hint of recognition or intelligence.  
  
"Mmmm..." the blonde breathed softly, blushing and looking over her shoulder at Naruto. "Master... Play with us❤"  
  
Mikoto looked at Naruto Uzumaki, her best friend's son. She saw confusion in his eyes, but also a glint of arousal as he took in the naked bodies of his mother, his sister, and Mikoto herself.   
  
The blond glanced worriedly over at the Uchiha matron, frowning softly.  
  
"Mikoto..." he mumbled.  
  
 _I am... ... ..._  
  
Mikoto blinked, staring into Naruto's eyes. She felt strange, like she was forgetting something. Her mind felt sluggish, somehow, reacting slowly if at all to what she was seeing. She stared blankly, thoughtlessly at Naruto for several seconds, just feeling lost in the depths of his eyes.  
  
She hardly even noticed him speaking to her.   
  
_Mi... Mikoto..._ she thought. _I... I am Mikoto... U...chiha...._  
  
The sides of her head felt scratchy. Her tailbone itched, a faint tingling just above the crack of her ass. Her ears felt weird, different somehow.  
  
Her breathing was labored. Her shoulders and back started to twinge through the numbing, all encompassing pleasure. She felt the vaguest, faintest start of an ache. Absently, she grew aware of a weight pulling down on her chest and her abdomen.   
  
If she didn't know any better, she'd think her breasts had gotten bigger...  
  
...and what was that feeling below her chest, that strange swell of soft and sensitive flesh just beneath her breasts...?   
  
Her face felt hot. Her body quivered, hot and sore in a vaguely pleasant way. Almost, a part of Mikoto thought that this should have been familiar, but she couldn't seem to recall...  
  
She shook her head weakly, gritting her teeth. A sharingan flashed.   
  
_Mi...Mikoto...!_ she thought to herself, feeling drowsy. _That is my name... I am... Mikoto..._  
  
Her eyelids felt treacherously heavy. Her mind dragged and stalled, ponderous and meandering, thought becoming more and more laborious.   
  
She whimpered, hugging herself.  
  
Her back slid down the wall, and she lay on the floor of the entry hall. Her eyes looked up at Naruto's, quietly pleading, desperately clinging to the last lingering vestiges of sense. Fear gnawed at the back of her mind, foggy and distant, a notion of something bad that she did not want to happen.  
  
 _I... I..._  
  
Crimson pools blackened and dimmed, revolving tomoe vanishing into the onyx abyss. Her sharingan faded, forgotten, the tension slipping from her muscles as her thoughts swam through a dense, heavy mire.   
  
She tried to remember why she was afraid. Something told her to fight, and stop what was happening. It pricked at her and goaded her, trying to rile her up and get her to fight it off, push it back.   
  
But she didn't know what it wanted. She couldn't remember what she was supposed to be fighting. She felt nice and oddly comfortable shivers go through her body. She felt warm and soft and cozy. Safe and free from harm.  
  
 _a...am..._  
  
She moaned. It wasn't a sad moan, or moan that would come from being hurt. It was a good moan, a happy moan. She felt nice and good, snug and toasty there on the floor, curling up and bringing her knees to rest just below her lower boobs.   
  
Her tail flicked, and curled behind her. It was a very nice-feeling tail. Her ears twitched. They felt different, longer, sticking out from the side of her head.  
  
A short, blunt horn scratched the floor.  
  
Mikoto looked at the woman with the red apple hair and rainy-cloud eyes. Kushina. She felt happy looking at her, this person was her friend. This was someone who played with her and kept her company. She felt safe with her, and happy.  
  
Kushina was her friend, yes. She was her friend.  
  
She looked at the woman with the gold sunshine hair and clear sky eyes. This was Naruko, Kushina's daughter. She felt happy looking at her. Naruko was like herself; she was the same as her.   
  
She was sure they would get along, and have lots of fun together. 

 _M... M... M..._   
  
She looked at the boy, the one who looked like the woman after the first one, the one who was like herself. He also looked kind of like her friend, who was also the same as her. He wasn't the same as them, though. He was different. Important.  
  
Naruto. He was Kushina's son. Naruko's brother.  
  
But... what was he to her...?  
  
She stared into his eyes, all thoughts of fear and fighting forgotten completely. His eyes were so bright and pretty, so blue and round. They sparkled and shined as they looked at her, and her body felt weird, but good, warm and tingly where his eyes looked at her. She felt happy to have him looking at her. It made her feel good and special.  
  
She smiled at him. Her face was warm. Her tummy was hot and kind of scratchy. She felt wet down between her legs, and idly she wondered why that was. She almost felt like she should know why, but it seemed too complicated to worry about.   
  
_M... Mm... Mmm..._   
  
Her chest was soft on the floor, like a pillow except it felt funny when she lied down on it. It got hard to breath if she rolled on her back, and her boobs hurt in a weird sort of happy way when she rolled onto her tummy. So she stayed on her side, smiling and looking at the boy. Her four boobs squished sideways on the floor.  
  
She saw Naruto's eyes go down to her private place, to where she was all wet and warm. Those blue balls lit up in a pretty way when he looked at her down there, and his face got cute and red.   
  
She felt very happy when he looked at her down there.  
  
Her boobs felt wet. They were tingling and leaking. She was getting milk on the floor as the boy looked at her private place, but he didn't look angry at the mess her nipples made. Kushina looked happy to see the milk, and Naruko smiled at her with a happy face.  
  
 _...mmmm..._  
  
She watched as Naruto came closer. The tiny window high up in the door showed a dark sky outside, even though it had been light when he first touched her. She could still remember the light outside. She also remembered the funny way she'd felt when he touched her.  
  
Funny, but good. It had made her happy to be touched by him. He had made her feel snug and warm and cozy. His hands felt good on her, his arms made her feel safe.   
  
She wanted him to touch her more, and hold her.   
  
She got wetter between her legs, watching Naruto get closer. It felt odd how she got so wet, strange, but in a good way. She saw a lump between his legs, a big bulge in his pants.   
  
She wondered what was inside it.  
  
 _...master..._  
  
She thought this, looking up at him. She thought this, and it felt _right_ , it felt like the most natural and sensible thing she had ever thought. She wanted to think it again, to look at him and always think this.  
  
"Master..." she whispered, and she shivered. She squirmed, her eyes wide.   
  
WOW! It felt even better to SAY it!  
  
"Master...!" she said again, as he reached down to stroke her cheek. Her skin tingled so nicely where he touched her, and she got wet in that good-feeling way harder than ever. Her tummy felt nice.  
  
"Mikoto-chan..." he whispered, looking into her eyes.   
  
She stared, amazed, at his eyes. They were so complicated! She saw so many things in his eyes, so many thoughts and feelings, far more than she could ever imagine. He touched her again, grabbing her arm.   
  
She shuddered again, getting a little bit wetter.  
  
"Master," she gasped, looking into his eyes. She could see how many thoughts were going on behind his eyes, so much more happening in his glance than she could ever possibly fathom. "You must be so smart..."  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.   
  
She smiled at him, looking up into those bright and smart, warm, handsome eyes. He looked strangely at her, but he continued to whisper and squeeze her arm. She felt so good, being looked at and talked to and touched by him like this.   
  
"Master makes me feel so good," she said honestly and simply. "I love my master. I don't ever want to leave him❤"  
  
His face turned red again, and his other hand reached out to stroke her cheek once more. She smiled, feeling better than ever, getting a little wetter, and leaking a little more milk onto the floor. Her tail wagged, and her ears perked up.   
  
She felt so good, lying here next to master.  
  
"Mi...Mikoto..." he whispered, looking into her eyes. "I... Why are you the same as them, now?"  
  
She giggled.   
  
"Master asks such smart questions❤" she said, smiling innocently up at him. "He touched me, and it made me feel good. You make me feel good, master❤"  
  
"You do!" chorused Naruko.   
  
"We love our master!" chirped Kushina.   
  
Master's face got even redder.  
  
Mikoto Uchiha smiled at Naruto Uzumaki, every bit as much his cow as Naruko and Kushina.


	6. Generous Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto comes to terms with what has happened to the girls.

Naruto felt extremely ashamed to realize how hard his erection had gotten. Mikoto was smiling up at him adoringly, with the same pleasantly stupid expression as Naruko and Kushina, naked as the day she was born.  
  
She also had an hourglass figure, four enormous breasts, cow horns, cow ears, and a cow tail. Plus Naruto was pretty sure that he could see a drop or two of milk dripping from the Uchiha woman's nipples.   
  
Just like his mom and sister.   
  
Well.  
  
At least NOW he knew this wasn't just some weird Uzumaki thing. Although that did leave him with a whole other kind of problem.  
  
"I really hope there's a way to turn you girls back," Naruto mumbled. "Especially Mikoto-san. Sasuke would _kill_ me if he ever saw his mom like this..."  
  
Mikoto blinked, staring up at Naruto. She looked at him with a pure, wide-eyed innocence.  
  
"Turn us... back?" she whispered, eyes getting dewy. She waddled up to Naruto on her knees, tits jiggling obscenely. A big, juicy ass noisily slapped her calves as she scooted up to him in a kneeling position.  
  
The blond felt a veritable buffet of bosom press into him from behind, the tall and voluptuous forms of Naruko and Kushina draping affectionately over him.   
  
"Does master really wanna do that?" Naruko asked cutely. Naruto could _hear_ her pout. "Master is smart... I'm sure he can do it if he wants to."  
  
"Master is so nice, wanting to turn us back!" Kushina cheerfully giggled, rubbing herself affectionately against him. Her breasts leaked milk onto his shirt, stiff and puffy nipples digging into his skin through the fabric.  
  
"Master is so wonderful!" Mikoto agreed, beaming. She wiggled her hips all the way up to Naruto, and innocently nuzzled her cheek against the rather sizable bulge of his crotch. "So smart and strong and cute~"  
  
"Master is the best!" Naruko chirped. "Does master want to change us back? Teehee!"  
  
Naruto blushed, feeling himself getting harder and harder as these three gorgeous visions rubbed and writhed all over his horny preteen body.  
  
"W-Well, I don't actually know how I'd do that..." he admitted. "But... you girls want to go back to how you were, right? I just want to do what you girls want."  
  
He coughed nervously, closing his eyes and trying to think about anything but the lewd, salacious bodies that were so sweetly embracing him.  
  
Mikoto blinked.  
  
"What _we_ want...?" Her eyes lit up, and she beamed at him. "Wooow! Master is SOOO nice! Nobody's ever asked me what _I_ want!"  
  
Saying this, the Uchiha matriarch gleefully glomped Naruto's groin, rubbing her cheek eagerly against his tent. The blond's erection grew even harder, his cock throbbing agonizingly.   
  
"I wanna stay with master~!" Naruko bubbled, bouncing up and down behind her brother. Bobbing breasts bashed his back, embiggening his brobdignagian boner.  
  
"Me too!" Kushina chirped, nuzzling her face into the crook of her son's neck. "He's so _warm_."  
  
Naruto had to agree with his mom on this one. At that particular moment, he felt like you could have fried an egg on his face. You could have also hung quite a few coats from the stiffie he was sporting as Mikoto nuzzled his crotch and hugged him, but that was marginally less relevant.   
  
_Marginally._  
  
Dimly, Naruto felt aware that his fly was somehow coming open. Trousers fell down his legs, pooling uselessly at his feet. Blue and orange toad-print boxers were stretched to their limits in the crotch, a slightest dark wet spot appearing at the apex of his bulge.  
  
Naruto thought of that morning's events, abashedly recalling how he had so impulsively had sex with his sister not just once, but TWICE! He thought of how wonderful it had felt to join with her body, and how content he had been just plugging away at her hot, juicy slot.   
  
He licked his lips absentmindedly, and his dick twitched inside his trousers. Mikoto felt the pulse of his shaft, and let out a squeak in surprise.  
  
"Ah! Master tickled me~!"   
  
She giggled, blushing and smiling happily. Mikoto wagged her hips, and Naruto noticed that he could literally SMELL the arousal coming off of her. The perfume of her moistening womanhood was just that strong.  
  
There were wet spots forming in his shirt where Kushina and Naruko's nipples dug into the fabric. Warm lactation seeped through the weave of the cloth, moisture touching Naruto's skin and sending shivers up his spine. Soft, wonderously pliable mounds of flesh were mashed against his frame.  
  
Naruto, despite himself, stared hungrily at Mikoto's magnificent mammaries.  
  
His cock throbbed harder, and Mikoto let out another string of giggles, rubbing her cheek innocently against the bulge in his boxers. She cooed and tittered about how he was tickling her " _down there_ ". Breasts heaved enticingly, a plump and doughy ass cutely framed by the occasional sway of Mikoto's ebon tail.  
  
"Master makes me feel so good!" Naruko gushed in consensus with Mikoto. "I hope he never makes us let go."  
  
Kushina purred in agreement, wiggling her hips and mashing her tits even harder into his back.  
  
"My boobs ache," she said pleasantly. "Master makes me feel so nice and hot and achey. I love him❤"  
  
"I wanna play with master," Mikoto said. "My tummy feels achey and tingly. I'm all wet and warm between my legs... it feels so funny. Mm... it kinda hurts..."  
  
She squirmed, then, panting slightly.  
  
"Ahh, master..." she moaned. "Why does my private place feel so itchy?"  
  
One of her hands went down to her pubic mound. Mikoto clumsily slid fingers up and down over her labia, seemingly attempting to scratch the strange 'itch' she was feeling. Her pussy was visibly moist, and the woman listed backwards.   
  
Naruto saw Mikoto fingering herself confusedly, mindlessly. Digits slipped over a slick entrance, the woman trying and failing to slip inside of herself. She couldn't seem to line her hand up quite right with the constant shudders that rocked her frame.  
  
Mikoto fell on her back, legs splayed apart. She whimpered, mewling as she inexpertly groped at her own privates.  
  
Naruto couldn't help himself. His erection was physically painful by this point.   
  
He tore off his boxers, and got down on top of Mikoto.  
  
"Master?" she said, looking between Naruto's legs. "What's that...? Are you going to use it to scratch that itch for me?"  
  
Naruto felt something almost like a twinge of guilt at how innocent Mikoto sounded. But then he smiled and nodded, bringing a hand up to caress one of the brunette's lower breasts. Soft flesh yielded to the slightest touch, and Mikoto visibly shivered with every faintest brush of his skin against hers.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I think this thing of mine will scratch your itch real good."  
  
Mikoto beamed, cheeks rosy, and looked from Naruto, to Kushina, to Naruko, then back to Naruto.  
  
"Oh, master!" she cooed. "I love you. You're so nice to me!"  
  
She wiggled her hips, bountiful curves roiling like a stormy sea. Milk welled up from her nipples.  
  
"I... love you, too," Naruto said, his voice a touch hoarse.   
  
It did not feel like a lie to him.  
  
Naruko and Kushina were down on their knees, watching raptly as Naruto lined himself up with Mikoto. They gazed in childlike wonder at his phallus, thick and long like nothing they could have ever imagined, holding one another innocently. Breasts brushed together, squashing and quivering.  
  
Mother and daughter absentmindedly fondled one another.  
  
Naruto's cock pushed into Mikoto's pussy. Her fleshy inner walls enveloped him, hot and wet. The squelching sound of juices being stirred about betwixt the shaft of his manhood and the folds of her blossom were undeniably lewd, as was the expression on Mikoto's face.  
  
"Ohhh... Ah! Master...!" she squealed, mewling and moaning in confused delight. Her ass smacked the floor, and her lower breasts deformed obscenely beneath Naruto's groping fingers.  
  
Naruto's pelvis smacked up against Mikoto's with a wet, meaty SLAP. His shaft drove slowly in and out of her pussy. He was shuddering in ecstasy at the sensations he was feeling, and only barely could the blond restrain himself from going all out at once.  
  
He fucked Mikoto. There was no delicate way to put this. He took his erect penis and jammed it repeatedly into her sopping wet cunt. He squeezed her tits eagerly, like a kid at a candy store, perversely fascinated by the size, shape, and elasticity of Mikoto's mammaries.   
  
Lips made loud smacking noises against the raven-haired woman's areolae. Naruto's teeth lightly grazed the base of her nipple, tongue curling and flicking hungrily against the stiff, puffy nub. He kissed Mikoto's breasts clumsily, licking her nipples, and sucking.   
  
Naruto drank fresh, warm milk. He sucked hungrily at Mikoto's teat as he fucked her. Her lactation was sweet and savory, an addictive flavor that left him craving for more.   
  
Hot and sweaty flesh slapped noisily together. Naruto's cock plunged back and forth inside of Mikoto's pussy, pulsing shaft grinding lewdly inside of her silky folds. Their juices mingled, sweat and nectar, saliva and milk.   
  
Mikoto was moaning and squealing uncontrollably. Her milk gushed into his mouth, and Naruto gulped it greedily down. Her pussy was clenching tighter and tighter, juices flooding over his throbbing shaft.   
  
"Mmph, mm," Naruto grunted, unconsciously giving Mikoto's teat a love bite. His back arched, and he shuddered, feeling the woman come.  
  
His balls clenched tight. He erupted inside of her.  
  
Sperm flooded her insides, hot and thick.  
  
Mikoto went wild, collapsing bonelessly, writhing in paroxysms of ecstasy. She fell off of his cock with obscene noise, Naruto's cum spilling from her motherly chalice.  
  
"Mm... _mooooo!_ Master! Oh, wow, master..." Mikoto was redfaced and sweaty, smiling up at him adoringly. "That was amazing, master! I've never felt so good."  
  
She looked at his cock, and her smile widened.   
  
Naruko and Kushina crept forward, looking most intrigued. The former recalled their master doing many wonderful things to her before with that thick, pulsing rod of his. The latter remembered her husband, and thought dimly of the many fun things she had once done with the man.   
  
"Master's thing is so big," Mikoto cooed, gushing girlishly. She was still shivering, an orgasmic puddle of bliss. "And it makes me feel so good..."  
  
She put a hand down to her ruddy, sperm-dripping pussy.  
  
"Does my thing make master feel good, too?" she wondered.   
  
Naruto blushed.  
  
"Yeah," he said, scratching his cheek. "So would any other part of you..."  
  
His blush deepened, and his cock twitched. Mikoto giggled and wiggled her hips, wagging her tail and flicking her ears. Her four immense tits rocked and rolled with the movements of her body, jiggling in the lewdest and most obscene fashion conceivable.  
  
"Does master want to play with my other parts?" Mikoto asked, smiling innocently.   
  
"Maybe he wants to play with mine!" Naruko chirped, crawling up to Mikoto.   
  
"Or mine!" added Kushina, obliviously shaking a big, doughy ass as she followed her daughter.   
  
Naruto's eyes immediately zoomed in on his mother's bouncy, bountiful booty. His dick twinged eagerly, and instantly he knew that no small part of himself wanted to dive right in. Perversely, a small part of him imagined how Kushina's bum would react to being spanked.   
  
A bit of precum glistened on the tip of Naruto's still-erect manhood. He licked his lips, eyes smouldering with an undeniable longing.  
  
Mikoto and Naruko both noticed Naruto's eyes on Kushina's ass. The gears in their heads were slow to turn, but even with their intelligence reduced as precipitously as it had been, the two cow girl beauties still had enough sense to put two and two together.  
  
"Does master want to play with Kushina's butt?" Mikoto wondered.   
  
"Ooh, I hope he does!" Kushina gushed, shaking her ass a little more in glee. "Master is the greatest!"  
  
"I hope master plays with me, next~❤" Naruko cooed, beaming up at her twin brother. "I never wanna stop playing with him!"  
  
Before Naruto even knew what he was doing, he had stood up and walked over to his mom. His cock felt hard as stone, and her behind looked _oh_ so soft and tempting. Mikoto giggled and clapped her hands, and Naruko beamed at him and cooed.  
  
Kushina's ass was large. Far larger than it used to be. Even if he had never seen his mother naked before, Naruto would have been able to tell this. As it was, he was very nearly entranced as he reached out to feel her left buttock.  
  
Kushina tittered happily, sounding quite pleased by the feeling of his hand on her posterior. She stayed there before him, motionless on all fours. Her bosom was pressing against the floor, breasts so large she would have been hard pressed to reach her hands around them.   
  
Naruto could see the moist, pink folds of Kushina's womanhood. Her labia were blushing, slick with nectar and partially distended. He could make out the bulge of a visibly engorged clitoris.   
  
His cock twitched eagerly, excited by the proximity of Kushina's sex. But that was not what held the bulk of Naruto's attention.  
  
His fingers sunk into the doughy, pale expanse of his mother's ass. It was marvelously soft, as much so as Mikoto or Naruko's breasts. Probably just as soft as Kushina's own breasts.   
  
Idly, he begin to massage the flesh. Soft and yielding, it was, and his fingers dug deep furrows into the gluteus. Naruto raised his free hand to fondle Kushina's other buttock, finding it to be almost more than he could shake a stick at. The redhead giggled and squealed, cooing and squirming happily as he groped her.  
  
"Oooh, master! That feels so good, mmm... Master is so nice. I love him❤"  
  
These and other such simple but earnest praises were sung of him by the woman. She visibly delighted in the attentions he gave her, humming and moaning when he tried smacking her behind. Juices ran from her pussy like a stream when he did that, and Kushina's whole body shuddered.  
  
It was an orgasm, Naruto dimly realized. The smell of her sex filled his nostrils, and Naruko and Mikoto gushed and tittered about how wise their master was, how kind and generous and perfect in every way.  
  
Curious, Naruto reared his hand back again. He could see a dull splotch of the faintest color where he had swatted Kushina moments earlier. Kushina sounded breathless, her buttocks still slightly quivering from the prior impact.  
  
Before Naruto even realized what he was doing, he had mashed his lips against the palm-sized ruddiness on her buttock. Kushina shivered at the touch of his lips, moaning loudly and coming lewdly. He licked the skin where he had struck her, nibbling absentmindedly on her buttock.   
  
He could hear Kushina squealing and thanking him as he bit her ass, sucking, licking. His teeth dug into her skin – enough to leave an imprint. He tasted the sweat on her glute, and hummed.  
  
"Ahhhh! Ohhh, mmmmm! Master, yes! That feels so GOOOOOOD~!"  
  
Kushina lowed, mooing like a cow as he gave her ass a good, hard love bite. A hickey.  
  
When his lips finally parted, left the woman's skin, he pulled his head back to see a bright red circle left on his mother's ass. Impulsively, he gave it a smack. He spanked Kushina on the same spot he had just hickey'd.   
  
Her cries were ear-splitting.  
  
"OOHHHH! OH! OH!! OHHHHH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she all but shouted, arching her back and writhing in unmistakable ecstasy. "THANK YOU, MASTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YES! YES! **YESSSSSS!** "  
  
Kushina came explosively, her biggest and hardest orgasm yet. Juices gushed from her pussy for nearly three straight seconds. Then she went limp, collapsing tits-first onto the floor. Her tail draped boneless down the cleft of her ass, and Naruto could see her tongue lolling out of her mouth.  
  
His cock throbbed painfully, and Naruto knew that he was feeling extremely turned on. The horror and dismay at finding his mom, his sister, even Mikoto-san all transformed had faded. He wasn't sure what had caused this, but he knew that the girls obviously liked being touched by him.   
  
Kushina would not have come so powerfully had she not enjoyed his fondling of her ass. Nor would Mikoto, had she not enjoyed having him inside of her.  
  
They were smiling at him, looking at him hopefully. Not in hopes of being changed back or returned to normal, but in hope that he would do more perverted, sexual things with them. Naruto didn't know what else to do or say, but he did feel like it was at least partially his fault they were like this now.  
  
If he couldn't change them back, then the least he could do would be to make sure they enjoyed their new lives. He knew it would probably be best for the girls to keep their condition a secret (they would probably be very embarrassed if people knew what had happened to them), and that he would need to do something about the fact that Mikoto could NOT be sent back to the Uchiha compound as she was, but for now...  
  
For now, he would play with them all they wanted.  
  
Naruto smiled at his sister, and she spread her legs eagerly, hopefully. Naruko clearly wanted him to do to her what he had done to Mikoto, and their mother too.  
  
She wanted to have sex with him, whether she understood as much or not. Just like they had this morning.  
  
Naruto would be happy to oblige her.


	7. Problems and Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finds a solution to one problem, but causes other kinds of trouble in the process.

Naruto let out a low groan. He got off of his sister, wiping the sweet, addictive milk from his lips. He was blushing, gazing at Naruko's naked body, seeing Mikoto and Kushina staring at him off to the side.   
  
The two mothers smiled, beaming at their master.  
  
 _I don't think there's any way to change them back..._  
  
This thought surprised Naruto. He blinked, casting his gaze over the ample, luscious hills and valleys of their gorgeous bodies. His ears burned, and his balls were aching dully. A flaccid penis glistened with the slick sheen of womanly juices.  
  
He gulped, smiling weakly at his three beautiful, stupid cows.  
  
 _...and I'm not even sure I WANT to._   
  
This thought left him feeling a slightest twinge of guilt. He shook his head, however.   
  
He had to get his priorities in order.   
  
First things first?  
  
Figuring out some way to keep people from realizing what had happened. He couldn't just **tell** people about his apparent ability to turn girls into human cows. Who knew what would happen if folks found out?  
  
Nothing good, that's for sure.  
  
First things first: Naruto needed to figure out some way to keep people from learning the truth. It wouldn't do to distress his girls with the fuss that would surely be raised if people found out what had happened to them.   
  
Mikoto, Naruko, and Kushina seemed happy the way they were. They didn't seem to WANT to be changed back.  
  
He had to work this out. It wasn't like he could just go up to Old Man Hokage and say:   
  
_"Oh, yeah! By the way, gramps, apparently I've got the power to turn any girl I touch into a brainless human cow. Mom, my sister, and Mikoto-san have already been affected, and I kinda need someone to clean up this mess for me. 'Kay thanks bye!"_  
  
Naruto shuddered at the thought. He had no illusions as to how people would react if this little secret got loose. Not only would Sakura-chan probably hate him, but Sasuke would have his ass on a platter for all the things he'd done to Mikoto.  
  
No, he had to keep people from finding out. At least until he had a better idea of just WHAT was actually going on here.  
  
The only question was... _how?_  
  
Naruto sat down between Mikoto, Naruko, and Kushina. His three cows smiled at him lovingly, blushing and tittering vapidly amongst one another.  
  
The Uzumaki boy barely even registered the girls innocently ogling his naked body as he tented his hands under his chin and thought. He puzzled and cogitated, thinking and thunking with all of his might as he looked for some way out of this predicament.  
  
He tossed ideas back and forth once or twice, dismissing most of them out of hand as impractical or impossible. But one notion came to him some minutes in, and it stuck in his head such that he could not ignore it.  
  
Lightning struck out of a clear summer sky, and Naruto leapt to his feet with a metaphorical cry of "EUREKA!"  
  
 _Shadow Clones!_ he realized, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. _Of course! I can just henge some shadow clones to look like them and have those take their places. I'm AWESOME at impressions, after all!_   
  
It seemed so obvious in hindsight.   
  
Grinning confidently to himself, Naruto wove the cross-fingered handseal for _kagebunshin no jutsu_. Three perfect replicas of himself appeared. Forming ram seals themselves, each one transformed with a puff of smoke.  
  
Instantly, standing before each of Naruto's cows was herself as she had been before being changed by their master, fully clothed and flawlessly affecting the poise and demeanor of each one.  
  
Mikoto, Naruko, and Kushina stared in dumb wonder at the doppelgangers.   
  
Naruto beamed, barely repressing the victorious laughter.   
  
_This is PERFECT!_

* * *

  
  
The rest of the weekend passed without much of note happening. Naruto's shadow clones took to their roles like a fish to water, managing to flawlessly pass themselves off as Naruko, Kushina, and Mikoto.  
  
He himself spent most of his time playing with and caring for the cow-ified trio, who it seemed were completely dependent on him in every way. They could walk and talk well enough (although their massive tits made balancing tricky) but otherwise it seemed like the girls might as well have been glorified pets.   
  
About the only things the trio could still do on their own were breathing and going to the bathroom – anything more complicated was beyond them, and it was frankly miraculous that they still understood how to use a toilet. The three couldn't even feed themselves anymore, let alone do any sort of household chores. But with a judicious and liberal application of shadow clone spamming, Naruto was able to care for them and keep everything running smoothly.  
  
Returning to the academy alongside the _kage bunshin_ disguised as his twin sister went off without a hitch. By the time Monday rolled around, Naruto's henge'd clone was able to flawlessly replicate his sister's personality, abilities, and mannerisms. Nobody in his class seemed to be any the wiser regarding the switch, and as he gathered from cursory interactions with Sasuke, it sounded like nobody in the Uchiha clan suspected that the Mikoto who returned to the compound late last Friday night was anyone but who she appeared to be.  
  
Not a single person seemed to be on to him. This was a big weight off of Naruto's chest.  
  
Soon enough he fell back into his usual routine at the academy, hanging out with his friends and doing alright in his classes. Clone!Naruko chatted cheerfully with her girlfriends (carefully avoiding physical contact wherever possible) and nobody was any the wiser to her true identity.  
  
In leaving clones behind at his house to care for the cows every day that he left for school, Naruto shortly came to realize that he received the memories of his shadow clones when they dispelled. So then he started forming more clones to study theory and crap at all hours of the day, which would cause his written test scores to sharply rise over the following months.   
  
More immediately, however, a certain incident happened five days after the accidental conversion of Mikoto, on an otherwise innocent Thursday morning.   
  
He had been in a hurry that day. Kushina had been especially playful the night before, and Mikoto and Naruko had of course wanted to share in everything the redhead did, which meant that Naruto didn't get to bed until very late, even with the help of his shadow clones.   
  
He slept in by nearly a full hour, waking up to punch in the shoulder from Clone!Naruko. When he looked at the clock and realized he had to get going _now_ , Naruto had sworn and shot out of bed.  
  
Even completely forgoing breakfast and a shower, he was already pushing on tardy by the time he darted out the door, with the shadow clone of his twin hot on his heels. He ran all the way to the academy, narrowly missing a vaguely familiar mother and daughter duo as he tore up the street.  
  
Clone!Naruko was less fortunate, however, and wound up crashing into Hanabi Hyuuga and her mom, Hitomi. She wound up facefirst in the dirt, one hand somehow finding its way down the former's shirt, while the other slipped up the latter's dress, coming to a rest snugly between her legs.  
  
The bunshin did not dispel, thanks to a useful reinforcing seal on her belly that Kushina had taught her son concurrently with the _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ , and Naruto had already turned down the next street, so the blond was not aware of what happened, save that Clone!Naruko wound up reaching the academy several minutes later than him.  
  
He was not present to see the blushes on Hanabi and Hitomi's faces, or the glassy look that came into their eyes as they stood up and dazedly started off in the direction Naruto had just come from. He would not realize that another pair of cows had been made until he got back from the academy that evening.

* * *

  
  
Hanabi burned and tingled. Her chest was on fire, her arms and legs aching unbelievably. She felt puffy and swollen and bloated, yet she was riding high on a swell of pleasure. It was confusingly nice and enjoyable; even as her body strained against her clothes, Hanabi Hyuuga was writhing and rolling on the floor.   
  
She looked around at her surroundings, at the place she and her mother had felt compelled to come. The walls were clean and spotless, the room well-lit if sparsely furnished. It was reasonably spacious, and the tatami mats felt unusually soft and comfortable beneath her.   
  
Hanabi felt the growing tightness of her clothes, particularly around the chest and hips. She was young and slender, taking more after her father's side of the family than her mother's, and yet the clothes she had put on that morning were now straining inconceivably hard against her boobs.  
  
Her boobs, yes... she was actually growing breasts, now. She had been flat as a board before today (quite natural for a lass her age) but after coming here to the Uzumaki house, her chest had suddenly and inexplicably ballooned out.   
  
RRRRRRRIIIP  
  
The front of her blouse tore, splitting away at the seams. Hanabi gasped, squealing in disbelief at the painful pleasure flooding her body as four swelling tits burst from her shirt. The seat of her pants tore, ripping and falling apart as a pair of beautiful blooming buttocks bounced and wobbled.  
  
Hanabi felt like she was all arms and legs and tits and ass, and her privates ached something fierce. It was like she had a hundred thousand red hot knives stabbing into every part of her body, and was enjoying every single second of it. She writhed and squirmed, scraping small, blunt horns on the floor. Long, pointed ears twitched and flicked, sticking out straight from the side of her head.  
  
A tail flopped and slapped the tatami, long and black with a silky flare of bristles at the tip. Her breasts ached dully, fat and malleable mountains of mammary tissue, jiggling violently in response to even the slightest of movements. Milk dripped and dribbled from swollen, puffy nipples.   
  
She felt so warm and tingly.  
  
Hanabi smiled, a pleasantly stupid expression on her face, as she gazed at her mother who lay on the floor not far from her.  
  
"Mommy..." she murmured, feeling happy to see the woman lying there with her kimono torn apart, shredded by the expansion of her curves, the sprouting of a second pair of tits right below the first rack. "Ah, I'm as big as you."   
  
Hitomi, with her long violet locks and pale lavender eyes, smiled dumbly at her younger daughter.  
  
"You are," she said, tittering in a way that caused her tits to wiggle and wobble. "Master's made you as big as me."  
  
Hanabi smiled.  
  
"Master...?" she whispered, thinking of the blond boy who had barreled past her and her mother. She felt her cheeks burn, and her privates tingled wetly, leaking her hot juices onto the floor.  
  
"Yes, master made us like this," Hitomi whispered. "The person who did this to us is our master."  
  
"Master... master made me a big girl like mommy," Hanabi murmured. Her expression lit up, and she giggled joyfully.   
  
Hitomi purred, smiling dreamily. She looked over her shoulder at Mikoto and Kushina and Naruko, who were curled up and snuggling together, naked and endowed as generously as the Hyuuga mother and daughter. She felt happy looking at the trio,   
  
"They must have been made like us too," she said to her daughter, pointing at the trio of cow-girls. "Master made them like us~!"  
  
She cooed, burbling happily and shaking her massive, doughy ass. Buttocks slapped lewdly together, bouncing and jiggling something fierce. Her booty wiggled and wobbled, an earthquake of supple, spankable flesh that could have made any man as hard as steel.  
  
Hanabi giggled and scooted closer to her mother. Her eyes were wide and innocent.   
  
"I wanna meet him!" she chirped. "I wanna meet master."  
  
Hitomi smiled and hugged her daughter, squeezing their effectively naked bodies together in the sexiest ways imaginable without even realizing it.   
  
"I wanna meet him too," she said. "I wanna play with master and say thanks to him for making us so big and bouncy."  
  
She squeezed one of her daughter's breasts innocently to make a point, and Hanabi squealed with confused delight.  
  
"Mommy...!" she gasped, her eyes wide. "My boobies feel...!"  
  
Milk spurted from Hanabi's nipple, a sizable squirt of warm, white fluid that slapped onto Hitomi's chest. Hanabi whimpered, mewling and shivering, as juices gushed from her pussy.  
  
"M-Mommy..." she whispered, gasping and groaning. "Why am I...?"  
  
Hitomi giggled, and squeezed one of her daughter's other teats in fascination. More milk squirted out onto her, and she tittered amusedly. Hanabi arched her back and let out strangled cry of agonizingly confused pleasure.   
  
"AWAAAAUUN~~~!"   
  
Hitomi cooed and continued to play raptly with her daughter's tits.  


* * *

  
  
When Naruto and his henge'd shadow clone got back home from the academy, it was with thoughts of being welcomed home by his lovely cow-girls, of playing with them and giving them everything they might have wanted. Clone!Naruko waved goodbye to Kiba, who lingered a moment longer, glancing anxiously at the behind of what he believed to be Naruto's twin sister, before blushing and hurrying home.  
  
Naruto either didn't notice Kiba ogling his henge'd clone, or didn't care. He had a somewhat dopey grin on his face as he thought of his beautiful, buxom babes, and the crotch of his trousers was noticeably tented. He went inside with Clone!Naruko, whistling a cheerful tune and locking the door behind himself.   
  
The disguised _kage bunshin_ headed off to bed, yawning and deciding to hit the hay for the night. Naruto waved absentmindedly to his not!sister and headed further inside.  
  
Forming a handseal, the blond produced a trio of shadow clones as he passed the kitchen.   
  
"Would you guys mind checking up to see how dinner's going?" he told them, earning himself a few mutinous grumbles from his duplicates.   
  
"Fine, whatever," the clones muttered, shooting a gimlet eye at their maker. " _Why couldn't he have made us to play with the girls...?_ " was irritably grumbled as they crowded through into the kitchen to see how Clone!Kushina and her helpers were coming along with supper.   
  
Grinning, Naruto walked a few more feet before he paused, looked up the stairwell which led to the second floor, and formed another quartet of shadow clones.  
  
"Go swap out with the study group," he said, referring to the other clones he had on semi-permanent research duty. "I wanna find out what they've learned today."  
  
"Oh, _fine_ ," these clones sighed in resignation, not liking the thought of being assigned to such a boring task, but nonetheless aware that it was crucial to helping the boss become a Totally Awesome Ninja BAMF.  
  
The quartet of kage bunshin trotted up the stairs, and Naruto chuckled before heading on further inside.   
  
He did not even break his stride when the memories of his research clones flooded into his brain, nor when the report from the clones checking on the progress of dinner came in, either. It looked like it would be another few hours or so before supper was ready.  
  
Chuckling to himself and drooling a little bit at the thought of the roast Clone!Kushina was making, Naruto decided to greet his lovely ladies the way they liked best. He headed straight for the secret room in the basement, a chamber his mom had shown him only once before, quite a bit prior to ever becoming his cow. The walls were lined with powerful seals and warded with arcane barriers put in place by his own father, completely impervious to all forms of infiltration and extrasensory perception.   
  
In short, it was the perfect place for his cow-girls to stay, well out of the way and perfectly safe from arousing any sort of suspicion. It was securely impenetrable, with all the facilities necessary for taking care of his ladies, including bathrooms and showers.  
  
Only Naruto and his cow-girls even knew of this room's existence, and the ladies were in no state or disposition to betray that information. It was the best-kept secret of the Uzumaki family, second only to Naruto's newfound powers. The entrance to the room couldn't even be found by anyone but himself, his twin, and his mom.   
  
So it's to be expected that Naruto would be a little surprised when he saw two new cows cuddling up to each other on the tatami: two beautiful, buxom babes with unmistakable byakugan eyes.  
  
"Ah. Well, hello," Naruto said intelligently. "Who are you, then?"  
  
He blinked, staring at the voluptuous, practically bovine forms of two women he found himself very faintly recognizing, and even then only because of a very strong family resemblance. Their bodies were only technically clothed, any garments they might have been wearing prior to transformation in irreparable, scanty tatters which did absolutely **nothing** to cover their all-too-sexy private bits.  
  
The one with the long black hair blinked and rolled over to stare at him. Her face was red, and her privates were visibly wet and sticky. Swollen, erect nipples crowned four vast breasts, creamy white skin clearly moist with a mixture of milk, sweat, and saliva.  
  
"Mommy?" the raven-haired beauty said in a tone and diction that was noticeably childish in spite of her womanly figure, even when compared to the other cow-girls. "Is that master?"  
  
The one who answered to mommy – whose dark blue, violet locks were nearly identical in color to the hair of one of Naruto's female classmates – tilted her head to look up at Naruto.  
  
Her smile was devoid of guile, earnest and perfectly innocent.   
  
"I think it is," she replied, he vast bosom heaving in a way that made Naruto's pants grow far too tight for comfort. Her smiled widened, and she giggled softly. "Are you our master?" she asked Naruto, peering up over her apparent daughter's beautiful body.  
  
Mildly bemused by this unexpected pair of new cows, Naruto shrugged and nodded.  
  
"If you look like that?" he said, gesturing to their gorgeous cowgirl bodies and idly scratching his whisker-marked cheek. "Yeah, I guess I probably am."  
  
As he said this, he glanced sidelong at Kushina, Mikoto, and Naruko, who at present dozed peacefully in a far corner of the room.  
  
Hanabi and Hitomi Hyuuga beamed at Naruto, and heaved themselves up onto their knees. Opalescent doujutsu glimmered and glistened as they gazed in simpleminded adoration at his youthful, ruddy visage.   
  
Naruto grinned, and proceeded to strip.   
  
(He knew _exactly_ what his women wanted)


	8. His Hyuuga Honeys

Naruto was no expert on anatomy or statistics, but he was nonetheless fairly well aware of how disproportionately well endowed he was. He knew that he had a much larger prick than was average for his age, and he was at least peripherally aware that this would be very meaningful to certain people.   
  
At eleven years old, he had an inch in penile length for every year he'd lived, and his shaft was two thirds as thick as his wrist.   
  
That was a _big dick_.  
  
Mikoto, Kushina, and Naruko were lounging here or there in the chamber, watching with an innocent fascination as Naruto disrobed. Hanabi and Hitomi were especially interested to see the sizable, semi-flaccid phallus that flopped stiffly out as he slid down his trousers. Naruto had recently taken to going commando, at least half for ease of access, and the sight of his partially erect manhood clearly excited Hitomi and intrigued Hanabi.  
  
The former, at least, obviously had experience with such things (if perhaps not ones so LARGE) but even the latter seemed to be plainly aware that this swelling, twitching thing was something she should be utterly fascinated by.  
  
"I guess you two must've had a run in with one of my clones..." Naruto mused, smiling at the buxom Hyuuga beauties. "Hopefully you girls haven't been missed, yet, 'cause it'll probably take me a little while to get your acts down."  
  
He absentmindedly caressed Hitomi's cheek, and the woman hummed contentedly. She rubbed her face against his hand, blushing and dreamily smiling.  
  
"Did I do good, master?" the Hyuuga matron asked him innocently, looking up at the blond with her pale byakugan eyes.   
  
Naruto chuckled, glancing idly at Hitomi's full, heaving bosoms. He grinned, and his dick visibly stiffened a little more (eliciting a giddy squeak from Hanabi, who had been watching it closely).   
  
"Yeah, I suppose you did," he told her.  
  
Hitomi beamed, and further nuzzled Naruto's hand. He scratched her cheek pleasantly for a moment or two, eliciting contented purrs from the woman, before bending over to plant a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Hanabi cooed at this, and Hitomi blushed adorably. Naruto smiled at them both.  
  
"Now how about you give me a kiss in return?" he said playfully to Hitomi. "A kiss down here would make me _really_ happy." He gestured to his semi-erect manhood.   
  
Hitomi looked to where he was pointing, and she giggled vapidly at the sight which met her eyes. Hanabi followed her mother's gaze and cooed, seeing Naruto's dick.  
  
"You want me... to kiss your penis?" Hitomi asked, as though seeking clarification. "Ooh! Naruto-sama, you're so nice! How did you know I wanted to do that?"  
  
Naruto laughed. "Lucky guess, I s'pose," he said facetiously.   
  
Hitomi simpered and happily bowed her head. Bovine ears flicked and twitched as her lips, soft and plump, gently yet enthusiastically pressed onto the tip of Naruto's dick. His manhood throbbed and stiffened mightily, Naruto shuddering from pleasure.  
  
Kushina, Naruko, and Mikoto perked up as a groan escaped their master's mouth, and they watched in glee as Hitomi kissed Naruto's cockhead. Obediently, the three non-Hyuuga women stayed where they were, amusing themselves with watching one of their newest sisters follow their wise and benevolent master's orders.   
  
Hanabi watched Naruto's manhood pulse and throb, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. She was fascinated by the shape and stiffness of his member, how it had grown and hardened at her mother's touch. The young lass had never seen its like before, but she knew at once that she adored what she was seeing, and hoped that Naruto-sama would let her have a turn with it once her mother was done.  
  
Hitomi was still kissing the tip of Naruto's cock, simply pressing her lips against his sensitive foreskin. Her bosoms quivered a little, heaving and jiggling as she breathed, and a cutely girlish moan slipped out as Naruto's phallus twitched against her mouth. Precum leaked onto her lips, and Naruto affectionately tousled Hitomi's long, dark locks.  
  
"Mm, yeah... that feels real nice," Naruto groaned, grinning appreciatively down at Hitomi. He idly stroked one of her short, dull horns and watched her bristle-tipped tail stand up and sway above her vast, creamy buttocks. "You're a real good girl, ain'tcha?"  
  
Hitomi blushed, wriggling her broad and juicy hips with delight. Her lips continued to obediently press against Naruto's cockhead. She did not even pull back to answer her master's apparent inquiry.  
  
Naruto chuckled, seeing the expression of rapt focus on Hitomi's face, and he patted her teasingly on the cheek.  
  
"There, there, you've got me nice and hard now!" he told her cheerfully. "That's enough kissing — for now, at least."  
  
Hitomi promptly withdrew her lips, before she looked up at Naruto with a worshipful smile.  
  
"Does master want to play with this Hitomi-chan's body?" she asked him, a hopeful gleam in her pearlescent eyes.   
  
"Does Hitomi-chan want me to?" he asked her in return, grinning foxily at the woman.  
  
Hitomi cooed and tittered at this, wriggling her hips some more as she smiled vapidly up at him.  
  
"She wants whatever master wants❤"  
  
Naruto laughed, smiling down at Hitomi. "Well, if you're sure!" he said cheerily.  
  
And, saying this, he pulled Hitomi up and laid himself down on the floor. Lying on his back, he tugged gently on the cow-girl's wrist, pulling her down on top of him. His face was promptly buried in her lower cleavage, and the tip of his cock rubbed against the moist, puffy lips of her cunt.   
  
Hitomi gasped, her eyes going wide, and she lewdly moaned. She writhed gleefully atop Naruto's small body, panting and feeling his not-so-small cock grind lustily between her thighs, pressing up against her groin. She cried out for joy when she felt Naruto's phallus slide up further, squeezing past her puffy lips and into her moist, hot pussy.  
  
"Ahh...! Ahh...! Ma-Master! Ohhhh❤"  
  
Naruto grunted, thrusting his pelvis with deceptive strength and precision, rolling his hips just so to dig his throbbing cock into the sides of Hitomi's cunt. He rubbed himself off on her insides, grinding his bone back and forth through her sensitive, silky folds and kissing her soft, voluptuous bosom.   
  
Naruto's face was buried between Hitomi's lower pair, nuzzling the cleavage of her bottom rack. His voice was muffled by her tits, and hopefully he wasn't saying anything important, because no one could make out a single word of it. He nibbled playfully on the soft, creamy flesh of her breasts, grabbing them and kneading them with his hands as he thrust his erection eagerly up into Hitomi's cunt.  
  
Kushina, Mikoto, and Naruko cooed and tittered, watching delightedly as their master fucked one of the two newest additions to their little family. They wagged their tails and their bountiful booties, enormous doughy tits bouncing and bobbing as they rocked excitedly back and forth. Moisture was evident between their legs, and their nipples were peaking and visibly leaking small white drops of milk, warm and fresh.   
  
Hanabi was enraptured and enchanted as she watched Naruto-sama fuck her mother. She whimpered and squirmed, massive breasts rubbing and squishing obscenely together as she writhed in place. Her breathing was deep and heavy, her body feeling hot and sublimely tingly.  
  
 _Thluck. Thluck. Thluck._  
  
Naruto pumped his cock in and out of Hitomi's cunt. She rode him like a mare in heat; a beautiful, buxom cow lowing and squealing as she debased herself on his manhood. His shaft ground roughly inside her soaking pussy, reaching deep and thumping her cervix. She was impaled on his phallus, spitted on his dick like a horny sow.   
  
He fucked her raw, giving her everything he knew she would want. He massaged her tits, kneading and squeezing them, rubbing and stroking and milking her mammaries. All four of her gigantic, jiggling breasts squashed and deformed under the ministrations of his clever, skillful hands, and Hitomi moaned and cried out "Uwaaah! Master...! This feels so GOOD❤"  
  
Naruto groaned, biting down on a particularly soft patch of mammary flesh, digging his teeth gingerly into her skin and sucking, giving the inside of Hitomi's lower cleavage a love bite. His cock twitched fiercely inside of the woman.  
  
He came, flooding her pussy with his semen. Hitomi moaned blissfully, and after another moment of pounding from Naruto's penis, she came as well, exploding all over his loins before contentedly sighing and going limp.  
  
"That was fun, Hitomi-chan," he said, gently rolling the woman off of him.   
  
"Mm... thank you, master," Hitomi drowsily burbled. Her bosom heaved with labored breaths, her skin flushed and rosy and slick with sweat. "I'm happy...❤"  
  
Her eyelids fluttered shut as she drifted off into sleep, lying on her side and gazing at Naruto with a dreamy, innocently adoring look.  
  
He smiled and planted a kiss on Hitomi's cheek, before turning to look at a giggly, pink-faced Hanabi. The raven-haired beauty stared at him unabashedly, her eyes wide and wondering, her mouth agape in a small, cute _'o'_ that made him want to either kiss the girl or force that mouth further open and shove his cock down her throat. But he set aside that latter impulse and settled for a playful peck on her lips.  
  
"Hehe... did you like watching me play with your mom?" Naruto cheerfully asked the girl.  
  
Hanabi smiled and nodded, her simplistic mind seeing no reason to hesitate in answering.  
  
"I did, master," she said honestly. A giggle. " _Teehee!_ You're real nice to me and mama, and you're so smart and cute... Heehee! I love you, master~!"  
  
Smiling guilelessly, Hanabi hugged Naruto. Considering her size relative to him, this left his face once more buried between a massive quartet of breasts. The blond found himself grinning cheekily, and he maneuvered his face between Hanabi's tits to wrap his mouth around one of her nipples.   
  
Hanabi cooed, giggling and squirming as he began to suck on her nipple. She blushed deeper, panting a bit as he started to arouse her body.  
  
Milk leaked from her nipple, one of Naruto's hands massaging and caressing her breast, experimentally rubbing and squeezing. She felt Naruto's tongue caressing her stiff nub, the suction of his mouth energetically vacuuming the warm and frothy fluid from her teat.   
  
He was drinking her milk, sipping on her lustful lactation.  
  
"Ahh, master...! That... ohhh❤ Oh, that feels so... so... ahhhn❤" she moaned, beginning to sway on her feet. Her legs seemingly turned to jelly beneath her, and she collapsed onto her back.  
  
Naruto continued to suckle on Hanabi's nipple for a few more seconds, working it up to a good and steady flow, before he switched over to its neighbor. Hanabi was mewling and moaning by this point, and her pussy was wet, moistening swiftly under his eager ministrations.   
  
Kushina, Naruko, and Mikoto all cooed and tittered amongst themselves, watching excitedly as their master drank Hanabi's milk. They stared longingly at his rigid manhood, licking dry lips and thirstily taking sips from one another's lactating nipples. Moans and giggles filled the room.  
  
Naruto drank his fill, fondling Hanabi's breasts with increasing fervor and skill. He moved up from her bottom rack to the upper one, suckling greedily at the girl's generous teat. She groaned and panted in confused but undeniably pleasure, writhing blissfully beneath Naruto's form as he drank her delicious milk. Her cunt was soaking wet and burning hot, and she whimpered at the longing ache within her womanhood.  
  
"Ahh, master... uguu, my... nngh... It hurts, I feel like... uwaaa!"   
  
Naruto looked up into Hanabi's eyes, and he saw the pained, confused expression on her face. She was panting and gasping, bucking her hips and moaning with no real understanding of what it was that her body so perversely desired.   
  
He smiled softly into her bosom, taking pity on the girl.  
  
With a grunt, Naruto clove himself tightly into Hanabi's sex. She let out a surprised cry, her eyes going wide as his manhood thrust into her cunt, and she made all sorts of adorably lewd noises as he began to thrust in and out of her.  
  
Their bodies joined together. Hanabi's large, doughy ass smacked the floor noisily. Her nipples leaked and squirted milk with remarkable force. Her pale, milky skin was flushed a delightful shade of pink as his hands wandered up and down her salacious form. Lasciviously she threw her head, gasping and groaning in ecstasy.  
  
Hanabi screamed her master's name, howling and lowing in abject delight as he fucked her. Naruto pleasured her zealously, if a touch inexpertly, but he was a fast learner and getting better with every tryst and liason.  
  
Their genders slapped obscenely together, squelching and thlucking as they fucked. Hanabi's enormous breasts bounced and wobbled, slapping lewdly together and spurting milk from her nipples, scattering sweat to and fro and they quivered and quaked. Naruto's youthful form seemed so small compared to her, yet he dominated her completely, and she absolutely delighted in every second of it.  
  
She was his cow, and he was her master. That was the one and only right way for it to be, was it not?  
  
Gasping aloud and biting down on one of Hanabi's nipples, Naruto came in unto her with a hearty groan, fireworks dancing across his vision as a mighty shudder wracked his body. He filled her up with his seed, and she moaned in pleasantly confused satiety.   
  
He pulled out of her with a squelch, his manhood going flaccid as he rolled off of the cow-girl. His eyelids felt heavy, and his mind was running about as quick as molasses.  
  
Before he even knew what was happening, Naruto had drifted off into the realm of sleep, snugly curled up between Hanabi and her mother.  


* * *

  
 _"Damn... you..."_  
  
These words were the first thing Naruto heard. They penetrated the unknowing quiescence into which he had fallen, rousing him into a state of crystal clear awareness.  
  
He opened his eyes, and saw a knotted, meandering spiderweb of leaky pipes above him. He was in a dark hall, lying in an inch deep pool of fluid, in what looked like some sort of sewer. A ruddy, sunset glow flickered through the shifting shadows, proceeding from a distance down the hall before him.  
  
Naruto stood, absently aware that he was naked. His feet splashed in the partially-flooded corridor, sending ripples through the warm, orange-tinted liquid. Looking around, he saw a handful of branching pathways behind him, but in the direction the light was coming from there was only a single route.  
  
Curious, he walked forward. A goodly, flaccid manhood swayed between his legs.  
  
As Naruto progressed down the hall, he became aware of a soft, piteous whimpering and sniffling. It sounded like a woman, pained and miserable, crying weakly to herself in abject despair. He frowned and quickened his pace, wondering what was wrong. His better nature compelled him to hasten forth, thinking that someone was in trouble and might need his help.   
  
Naruto ran the last dozen paces at an impressive speed for an academy student, bursting out of the hall and into a spacious, yawning chamber that stretched on into an impenetrable darkness. Pipes sprawled in tangled, twisting lattices across every visible surface, and the fluid here came up almost to his knees, so that he was half-wading, half-jogging as he sloshed towards the sounds of a woman quietly weeping.   
  
His eyes caught the silhouette of a form in the shadows beyond a massive, battered and rusty gate, saw the outline of a woman lying on the floor.   
  
"Hello!" Naruto exclaimed, his heart rate spiking with worry. "Are you okay, miss?!"   
  
He jogged heedlessly into the shadows, moving on pure instinct. Shoving his way through the dilapidated gate which stretched from floor to ceiling, he took no notice of the single charred and blackened, torn and illegible slip of paper which adorned the flaking and corroded bars. With a determined shout, he sprinted through the darkness, his short but hurried strides quickly swallowing up the distance between him and the woman.   
  
His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness, and soon he could properly make out what he was looking at. By the point Naruto had reached the woman, he could see exactly what she looked like.  
  
Her skin was fair and pale, almost ivory in its coloring, devoid of any flaws or imperfections that Naruto could make out. And this was saying a fair deal, since she was completely naked. He saw an elegant, aristocratic face framed by lank yet silken auburn tresses, hair which cascaded seemingly all the way down to the curve of her rear.  
  
He looked at her breasts, all four of them, tremendous and pale, crowned with cutely puffy nipples, and also at her nether region, her pussy, which gaped and dripped with a womanly nectar. The woman squirmed a little bit on the floor, whimpering and mewling pathetically. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her lips were tightly pursed in a pained expression.  
  
Naruto's breath caught in his throat, and he was struck by the beauty of this woman. She was gorgeous, otherworldly, with something of the fey in her complexion. There was almost an ethereal glow to her skin, to her hair, and Naruto gazed at her for a moment in silent wonder.  
  
Nine luxuriantly furred auburn tails curled around her voluptuous form. Long, pointed ears topped her head, and were it not for the blatantly vulpine tails, Naruto might have wondered if she wasn't some kind of bunny girl. As it was, he stared curiously for a moment, pondering just who or what this woman might be.  
  
"Are... are you okay, miss?" he murmured, speaking softly as he stared at the woman. "Do you need any help?"  
  
This was not the most intelligent question he could have asked, but Naruto was having trouble formulating logical trains of thought at present. It struck him how utterly surreal this situation was, even compared to everything else that had been happening to him lately, and he wondered for a moment if he might be dreaming.  
  
He took an unconscious step forward, entranced, still looking down at the woman. Even as he awaited a response, one of his hands came up of its own accord, and he knelt down, his mouth drifted closer and closer to the strange woman's crotch.  
  
Crimson, piercing eyes with slit pupils snapped open when Naruto was a fraction of a centimeter from the woman. He saw a pleasant vacancy in her gaze, a sense of vapid innocence.   
  
Naruto stared at her, his mind going blank. He staggered as the floor suddenly seemed to pitch beneath him like a ship tossed about on a stormy sea. Balance failed him for an instant, and he tumbled helplessly forward.  
  
Hands shot reflexively forward to break his fall, clapping down on the raging woman's thighs, almost catching himself before he could fall face-first into this beautiful stranger's crotch.  
  
Naruto groaned in spite of himself, his lips vibrating with the noise, rubbing against the woman's sopping, puffy cunt. His fingers dug into the woman's thighs, firm but yielding, unconsciously rubbing and kneading the supple, creamy flesh. He could taste her nectar, a drop or two finding its way into his mouth, and he shivered in pleasure at the taste. His mind swirled and spun, intoxicated by the warmth of the body he now touched.  
  
Belatedly, he perceived a soft mewling, a sound unmistakably similar to what he had followed into this place, and Naruto deigned to look up from the milky, smooth curve of the woman's navel.  
  
He saw breasts, as large as any mammaries any woman had ever boasted, vast and ponderous and plump and soft. He craned his neck, gazing hungrily at the four brobdigagian breasts with their erect, puffy nipples that dripped and dribbled a fluid that could only be milk, a fluid identical to what flooded this entire place.   
  
Her body type was virtually identical to what Kushina, Naruko, Mikoto, Hitomi, and Hanabi all possessed. She didn't have cow horns, and her ears and tails seemed to be more vulpine than bovine, but in every other way this woman seemed to be as much of a cow as any other girl Naruto had touched since that night in the bath with his sister.  
  
Naruto felt slightly sheepish, but only minutely so. The rest of him was either curious or aroused, his dick stirring and rising at the sight which met his eyes.   
  
"Hello," he said intelligently, still stroking and caressing the woman's soft, smooth thighs. "Who are you, then?"  
  
He couldn't actually see her face at this angle, not past the tremendous tits that trembled and bobbed above his head, but he had a feeling that if he could, he would probably see a similar, pleasantly vacant expression to what the other girls usually had these day.  
  
The woman squirmed a little in the fluid which covered the floor as Naruto's hot breath whispered across her rosy, distended labia. Her bosoms heaved as she panted, and a rosy flush spread up her navel.  
  
"Kuuu... I'm Kurama-chan, m-master..." she breathed, moaning a little as Naruto's tongue flicked out to gingerly tease a protruding fleshy nub. "Ahhn... what is this...?" she whispered. "Why do I feel so good...?"  
  
Naruto smiled, and kissed Kurama's clit.   
  
"That's not a very girly name..." he mused, experimentally taking the swollen nub between his lips. "Yet it seems to really fit you, somehow. Kurama-chan... you're a very pretty girl. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I... ngh... I think I've been waiting for master," Kurama moaned, helpless before Naruto's lips. "I don't really understand how I got here... _uhaaa_... but you seem very nice."   
  
Naruto's smile widened, and he slipped his tongue into Kurama's pussy. The taste of her nectar was strangely addicting, and he felt invigorated as he drank it. He could feel chakra streaming into his body as he touched her, and the more deep and intimate the contact, the quicker and more heavily it seemed to flow.   
  
He ate her out a bit awkwardly, but undeniably eagerly, feeling himself begin to overflow with chakra as he did so. It wrapped around his body like an intimate embrace, stroking and caressing him, and warmly kissing every inch of his skin. It curled around his manhood like velvety fingers, lovingly rubbing and squeezing his stiffening shaft.   
  
It filled him up, this chakra, until he was overflowing with energy.   
  
And as Naruto felt himself begin to awaken from his deep, trance-like slumber, he found himself thinking that he had a good idea as to who, precisely, Kurama-chan was, and how she had wound up in that place.   
  
It can't have been a coincidence that he should see someone like her in such a lifelike dream — not when his father had died sealing the _Nine-Tailed Fox_ within him.


	9. Light and Dark

Naruto stirred awake, blinking at the light of the room. His drowsiness fell away almost instantly, and his awareness was crystal clear. He stood up and looked around, seeing the bodies of his girls lying around him.  
  
Hitomi and Hanabi were lying side by side. He could still see a bit of his semen on their bodies, and their bosoms smushed nicely together. A gossamer trail of drool hung between rosy, puckered lips. He felt a stirring in his loins at the sight of their huge, meaty hips.  
  
His dick stirred, rising to full mast in an instant. Naruto exhaled, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet with unbridled energy.  
  
Mikoto had her face buried in Kushina's cleavage, the redhead's top two tits lying on top of her head while the bottom two provided an ample, creamy pillow. Mikoto's own breasts heaved slowly with her somnolent breathing, the raven-haired beauty drowsily shaking a massive booty.  
  
Naruto's erection twitched and pulsed. He felt light and giddy, like he was walking on air. An ear-to-ear grin adorned his lips.  
  
Naruko, his twin, was lying at his feet, he belatedly realized. Blonde twin-tails draped over a tan back, a healthy flush in her quivering bust. Puffy nipples stood up from her aereola, glistening droplets of sweat dripping down into her vast and ponderous cleavage. Naruto smiled at her naked body.  
  
"Man... I feel great!" he murmured to himself. "I can't have slept more than a couple hours, but I don't feel tired at all!"  
  
He looked down at his hands, and saw a flicker of gold. Leaping tongues of light. For a moment he silently panicked, thinking that his hands had somehow caught fire. Then he stopped himself, realizing that he didn't feel any sort of burning sensation. If anything, he felt like a billion ryo.  
  
Curiously, Naruto looked further down.  
  
He blinked.  
  
He saw his cock standing up, wreathed in the same non-flames as his hands, with a black runic pattern ascending the shaft like some kind of genital tattoo. His legs, also, and his arms and torso, sported similar phenomena.  
  
Could this have something to do with how refreshed he felt? Because he felt like he could run a hundred marathons without flagging in the slightest, crystal clear and wide awake, so filled with vim and vigor that he felt compelled to dash out of doors and go leaping across the rooftops, just because he _could_.  
  
Humming to himself, Naruto stood up and looked around the room.  
  
"As long as I'm up, I suppose I might as well get some more training in..." he mused, flexing an arm experimentally. "Feels like I could go nonstop until morning."  
  
So saying this, he stepped gingerly over his twin's sleeping body, smiling happily at her bare ass and golden cow-tail, before heading to the door of the secret chamber. He barely even took note of the fact that he was still naked, figuring that it was the middle of the night and no one would come calling unexpected at this late hour.  
  
Little did he anticipate that one person _was_ in fact doing precisely that right as he exited the invisible-to-most-people entrance of what was fast becoming the Uzumaki family's private human stable.  
  
ANBU Black Ops specialized in stealth missions.

* * *

Yugao's heart was in her throat as she picked the front door lock of the Uzumaki family's home. She was in full uniform, yet she felt completely naked, like anyone who looked at her would be able to tell instantly that she was up to something incredibly illegal.  
  
This was in many ways a very bad idea. Breaking into the house of the Yondaime's widow and absconding with the late Fourth Hokage's only male heir? She would be lucky if she got even a second to speak in her own defense before they threw the book at her, should her superiors find out. It was a terrible idea, a massive risk taken solely on the grounds of a gut feeling and vague suspicions of some manner of illicit goings on.  
  
And yet, here she was, putting her entire career in jeopardy over what could have simply been a trick of the light, or the imagined sights of a fatigued mind. Just because she thought she'd caught a glimpse of Naruto Uzumaki going into a dark alley, only to detect a slight pulse of chakra from that alley, and see Mikoto Uchiha walk out a second later with no sign of Naruto left behind.  
  
There were any number of ways that this could be explained away, a hundred possible scenarios where it would turn out to have been a harmless misunderstanding or honest mistake on her part. Yet she couldn't help but feel a curious premonition in her gut whenever she thought about it, a sense that she had glimpsed the tip of a very dark iceberg.  
  
It may have been care that actually killed the cat, but curiosity was still dangerous if left unchecked, and Yugao's curiosity about what she had seen was liable to get her court martialed if she went any further. But she couldn't just turn her back on this. She could not simply let sleeping dogs lie. If there was something suspicious going on, then it was practically her duty as a member of ANBU to get to the bottom of it.  
  
And so reasoning, she took a deep breath and steeled herself, sliding the door silently open and sneaking inside. She surveyed her surroundings, quietly shutting the door behind her, looking and listening for anything that might need to be noted.  
  
Her ears perked up. It was only a moment after sneaking in, and already she heard something unexpected. Tuneless humming reached her ears, the leisurely music of one going through menial but enjoyable tasks.  
  
Making her presence as faint as a shadow, Yugao followed this sound to its source.  
  
What she found there left her utterly gobsmacked.  
  
_Eh...?_ she thought. _Th...that's NARUTO, right? Naruto Uzumaki?_  
  
She stared disbelievingly at the flame-gilded flesh, the black seal-liked markings, and the apparent nudity of his body. As a professional and normal, non-pedophilic human being she was not about to get flustered or hot and bothered at the sight of a ten year old's dick, but it still amazed her a little bit to see the sheer SIZE of the mass hanging from between the kid's legs.  
  
This was beyond suspicious. It was so far outside her expectations that Yugao's mind could conjure no words to adequately describe it. Her jaw grew slack behind her mask, and she might have gone into mild shock.  
  
Naruto paused in his kata, suddenly. Even as Yugao stared at him, dumbfounded, he turned to look at her.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Eh? Who are you?"  
  
Yugao's jaw worked soundlessly up and down behind her mask. She stood stock still, absolutely no idea what to do in this situation.  
  
Naruto took a step towards her, looking curious.  
  
Yugao gulped and straightened up, doing her best to seem authoritative.  
  
"Naruto Uzumaki," she said. "I want you to come with me."  
  
For the briefest moment, she thought she saw a flicker of worry on his face. But then she blinked, and his expression was neutral again, faintly curious.  
  
"Why?" he asked her. "It's kind of early, isn't it? Or late, I guess."  
  
Yugao took another step forward and grabbed Naruto's arm.  
  
"You are wanted for—" she started to say.  
  
But then she stopped, froze up.  
  
She felt herself go weak in the knees. A sensation she knew well, but could not believe was happening _now_ of all times, wracked her body. She stumbled, gasping, feeling her heart racing in her chest for a reason wholly unrelated to tension or anxiety.  
  
**Arousal.**  
  
Her face burned. Nipples peaked, delightfully tingling and sending thrills up her spine. She felt pressure on her chest, her body armor suddenly seeming all too confining. Electricity danced across her skin, moisture seeping from her womanhood. She could feel a growing wet patch in her panties.  
  
Vision swam. Yugao felt dizzy, confused.  
  
She shook her head, staring around at her surroundings. She felt strange, something was off. Something wasn't quite right.  
  
A slight pressure in her head, a mildest ache. She spaced out for a moment, staring blankly ahead. Her knees hit the floor, and she was trembling, shivering. Yet she felt so _hot_ , and sweat was drenching her uniform. Breathing hitched, and she felt her hands touch down on the floor. She crouched there on all fours, lost and confused.  
  
Blink.  
  
Yugao slowly shook her head, staring uncomprehendingly. She felt drowsy, zombie-like. Awareness she had of minimal situational cognizance, but no idea on how to remedy it, or why it was this way.  
  
Confusion.  
  
Where was she? For a moment, she could not recall, as though someone had reordered her mind without her knowledge, changing the location of every piece of information in her head. Slowly, laboriously she had to puzzle and wrack her brains for the answer, sifting through every neuron until she found what she was looking for.  
  
The Uzumaki house. Miss Kushina's home, where she lived with her two children, fraternal twins – a son, Naruto, and a daughter, Naruko. This was the abode of the late Yondaime's widow and children.  
  
Slowly, Yugao shook her head. She felt hot, like she was burning up, and her armor seemed so confining, painfully restricting; she couldn't remember ever feeling such pressure from it. She could hardly breathe, it felt like she would die if she kept it on.  
  
Itching sensations on the sides of her head distracted her momentarily. She scratched, frustrated. Her fingers scraped over strange nubs, small, but hard and blunt, surprising her.  
  
What was that?  
  
Her ears were tingling, burning like someone was talking about her behind her back. She felt another itch at the base of her spine, at the very tip of her gluteal cleft. Her trousers felt tight back there as well, now that she turned her attention hence.  
  
_Scratch, scratch, scratch._  
  
Rrriiiiip!  
  
Yugao clawed at the seat of her pants, so vexed and addled that she could not even think to simply pull the garment down. She tore the fabric with her fingers, scratching frustratedly at the itch in her crack.  
  
Something narrow and downy greeted her fingers. A tuft of hair at the end of something flexible, tactile, as capable of feeling her touch as any flesh and blood part of her body.  
  
A... tail?  
  
She had a tail.  
  
_She had a tail._  
  
She... had... a _tail?_  
  
Numbly, Yugao wondered for a moment why this surprised her. Hadn't she always had a tail? Surely she would have noticed if she hadn't had one before, right?  
  
Muddled, befuddled, she removed her hand from the new, inexplicable appendage.  
  
"Ungh..." she groaned. "My chest..."  
  
The pain was growing unbearable, the tightness and compression of her bosom becoming simply suffocating. She could hardly breathe, it felt like her armored vest was crushing her torso. She couldn't stand it.  
  
Weakly, clumsily, Yugao's hands scrabbled over her armor, trying to find the clasps. Blearily she struggled to recall how to remove it.  
  
"Urk, it hurts..." she moaned. "So tight. I can't... breathe..."  
  
A hand brushed hers, sending a jolt of electricity shooting through her body. She gasped, her eyes widening, and she arched her back, mewling weakly. Through the pain of her chest being crushed by her armor, she felt an overwhelming flood of pleasure, a sea of sensations that drowned out everything else.  
  
"Ahhn?!❤"  
  
She went slack, confused but wonderfully pleased, mewling cutely as those fingers moved to brush over her vest. Even through the armor she could feel this touch, so light and ginger, so soft and tender, and yet... so strong, so wonderful. It felt so nice, so good, and it made her feel safe, secure, content.  
  
Despite the pain, she found herself relaxing. Despite her confusion and disorientation, she found herself implicitly trusting whoever it was touching her.  
  
_Pop. Zip. Snap._  
  
She heard the clasps on her vest coming undone. The pressure lessened, gradually disappearing as the armor was pried off of her. In a matter of moments, it was gone altogether. She was completely topless, but she couldn't care less.  
  
She was free from those horrible confines. Her breasts were free, no longer being crushed by that awful thing. The mere absence of that painful restraint felt almost as wonderful as the touch of those hands against her skin. Goosebumps erupted wherever those fingers brushed her. She moaned euphorically as her pants were slipped off, sighing with a blissful sense of relief as great and ruddy buttocks were allowed to plop bare and free on the floor.  
  
Her tail swished side to side. Four tremendous tits shifted and wobbled as she curled around her savior, her deliverer, the wonderful, brilliant, magnificent person who had rescued her from those awful, nasty, painful clothes. She lowed happily, chirping and nuzzling her cheek against her hero's shin.  
  
"Thanks," she cooed, wrapping her arms around their legs. "You saved me!" She smiled dreamily, sweetly planting a wet, sloppy kiss atop their nearest foot. "I love you sooo much❤"  
  
Giggle.  
  
Yugao looked up at the face of her savior, her hero. Or tried to, at least.  
  
But there was something big, hard, and glowy blocking her view. _A penis,_ she realized dumbly, proceeding to give a vapid smile.  
  
"Wooow, you're so big~! Can I touch it?" she tittered.  
  
Yugao felt warm and tingly between her legs just looking at that thing, that thick, glowing penis. Her privates were wet, and it felt good. She wanted to keep feeling like this, to feel more like this. Touching him filled her with so many nice feelings, so much that she didn't want to ever let go.  
  
A laugh reached her ears. The sound of it practically made Yugao melt into a puddle of blissful warmth.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I guess," they said. He, it sounded like.  
  
Curiously, Yugao looked past the penis. She saw a face with marks like whiskers, a body glowing like it was on fire, except that touching it didn't hurt like touching fire did. Instead it felt good. Very good.  
  
Dimly, Yugao found that she recognized this person. Vaguely, she recalled that she had come here for him. For Naruto.  
  
She smiled. "I really can?" she asked him innocently, giddy with joy. "Eee, you're so nice! I _double_ love you, master!❤"  
  
It felt natural to call him this. So natural that, even had she retained all her faculties and intelligence, Yugao would not have once thought to question it. He was her master, and that was that.


	10. In His Service

"Mm... oh, good girl, Yugao-chan. Yeah, ah! Ngh!" Naruto groaned happily, patting his newest cow-girl on the head as she wonderingly played with his flaming, golden cock.  
  
Her hands moved up and down his shaft, doing as he demonstrated and instructed. The violette ANBU had a dopey, dreamy look on her face, staring in simple-minded awe at his throbbing phallus. Her porcelain mask and standard issue body armor lay forgotten on the floor, the bovine beauty having no more use for such constricting martial apparel. She was in no state to go back on duty after enjoying a full blast of Naruto's transfigurative powers.  
  
The kyuubi jinchuuriki would have to assign a shadow clone to take the woman's place later. But for now, at least, he was content to procrastinate on that and let Yugao have her fun with his cock. He could hardly ever say no to these girls, and not just because of how sexy and adorable they were.  
  
Fingers curiously, eagerly traced the veins bulging from his rod, following the arcane markings that seemed to come part and parcel with this fiery chakra shroud. She stroked and kneaded his dick, worshipfully massaging his manhood.  
  
"Your penis feels so nice, master~" cooed Yugao, smiling cutely. "Awauuun... it feels so good when I touch it~❤"  
  
Naruto smiled. He eyed Yugao's massive tits appreciatively.  
  
"I bet you'd feel even better if you touched it with something more sensitive," he told her.  
  
Yugao blinked owlishly.  
  
"Sen...sitive?" she quizzically parroted.  
  
"Yeah," Naruto said, grinning. "Like this!"  
  
He gently pinched one of her nipples.   
  
Yugao's eyes went wide, and she cried out in astonishment. Milk squirted from the nipple Naruto squeezed, warm and frothy lactation splashing on the floor. She writhed and thrashed, lewdly lowing in carnal bliss. With a mighty shudder that set her vast, voluptuous curves to quake and roil, Yugao came. The force of her orgasm sent the fruits of her arousal – her fragrant, womanly nectar – all over the floor.  
  
"Ah... AHHH!" she screamed ecstatically.  
  
Naruto smiled.   
  
"See?" he said. "It would definitely feel better if you used your boobs. For _both_ of us."  
  
Panting and quivering, her ponderous teats still slapping sweatily together in the aftershock of her orgasm, Yugao looked up at Naruto.  
  
"Eh? That... would make you feel good, too?" she murmured wonderingly. It hadn't even crossed her mind, before this point, to think that master might _enjoy_ having his dick touched.   
  
Naruto laughed and scratched his cheek.   
  
"Yeah!" he said. "Maybe even a little better than it'd feel for you, honestly."  
  
Yugao perked up at this. Her eyes went wide. One could almost see her thought process in response to these words.  
  
_I feel good when I touch master's thing. I feel even better when my boobs touch it. And master says that he feels even better than I do when I touch his thing._  
  
Ergo:  
  
_If I touch master's penis with my boobs, it will make him feel SUPER good!_  
  
Yugao tittered vapidly, her expression brightening.  
  
"Okay~❤" she chirped. "If it'll feel good for master, too...!"  
  
The cowified ANBU grabbed her top pair of breasts, hefting the mammoth mammaries with no small effort. Each tit weighed at least half again as much as her own head, and the immense breasts spilled over her hands and practically buried her arms. She grunted cutely with the exertion of lifting her upper bosom.  
  
Milk trickled from puffy nipples, and Naruto stepped forward in a shroud of gilded flame.  
  
"Attagirl," he muttered, scratching behind one of her long, pointed ears. "That's the ticket, Yugao-chan."  
  
And he bucked his hips, saying this, bumping a thick and rigid cockhead against the purple haired cow-girl's sternum. His balls clapped lewdly atop Yugao's under-rack. The tip of his cock rubbed Yugao's chest.  
  
He swallowed, groaning as his manhood rubbed between her breasts and left its wet precum to glisten upon her skin.  
  
"Naruto-sama!" Yugao moaned, shaking her ass from side to side. Massive, doughy buttocks quaked and quivered from the force of her movements.   
  
The blond youth grinned and threaded his fingers through silky violet tresses. The underside of his mighty cock nestled itself in the cleavage of her voluminous nether bosom. Velvety skin slid lewdly betwixt the valley of her tits.  
  
"Drop 'em, Yugao-chan!" Naruto grunted, thrusting his pelvis against her chest.  
  
The blushing, panting beauty did as he requested and let go. Her titanic breasts fell upon his crotch with all the speed and power of a lightning bolt, producing an almighty **SLAP** as great and pillowy hills of flesh tumbled into his lap. Her top two tits landed on her bottom pair with a truly cataclysmic force, setting every inch of her curves to jiggle and bounce.   
  
Yugao mooed obscenely, struck dumb by waves of pleasure racing up her spine; she arched her back, curving her upper body to meld perfectly with her master's groin.   
  
Vast, delightful breasts mashed themselves down onto Naruto's pelvis, entombing his young but formidable manhood in the hot, dark, bone-crushingly tight crevices of her lower cleavage and upper underboob. Four stiff and adorable nipples dug into his skin, beads of tangy tit sweat slicking the blond's pulsating rod.   
  
Yugao cooed and leaned in closer to her master, mashing monstrously massive mammaries into his lap.   
  
The two-fold horny violette wagged her big, beautiful booty like the happiest of bitches welcoming her master home. Nectar dripped from a puffy, distended cunt. Heat washed out from her pussy in blistering waves, a tangible arousal so intense it could have boiled eggs.   
  
She moaned blissfully, lost in euphoria as she pressed tremendous assets into her generously, graciously lustful liege's slight yet powerful form. His body smouldered with a chakra like nothing else the kunoichi had ever experienced, warming and pleasuring through aught but its mere proximity. Weariness fell away from Yugao's muscles like water sliding off of a leaf. Her womanhood pleasantly ached and tingled as it seeped through her body.  
  
The Kyuubi's chakra was profoundly reactive to human emotion. When filled with anger and hate, it transformed into a corrosive toxin that destroyed everything it touched. When cleansed of those dark feelings and filled with hope, it became a pure and potent expression of life force that empowered and rejuvenated all living things.  
  
Likewise, when Kurama was transformed into a mindlessly servile, vulpine "cow"-girl with naught in her pretty little head but innocent lust and thoughts of serving her master in _whatever_ way he wanted, its chakra – HER chakra – became a singularly narcotic aphrodisiac. The slightest infusion of her chakra into the body of a woman bonded to Naruto's touch could send it lucky recipient into the furthest heights of ecstasy, drowning out all other thoughts, memories, sensations, and impulses with the ultimate pleasure.   
  
With a merest touch, Naruto – in this new kyuubi chakra mode – could drive even the sternest man-hating ice queen into an immediate, spine-melting, mindblowing orgasm.  
  
Even if Yugao lacked the remaining intelligence to understand the details, she nonetheless learned all of this firsthand. These absolute laws were engraved into her flesh, tattooed upon her womanhood.   
  
She screamed at the top of her lungs, crying bloody murder at the peak of a brainless ecstasy. Nipples gushed warm, delicious milk all over Naruto's thighs and pelvis. Her sopping wet cunt unleashed an explosive torrent of tantalizingly fragrant nectar. Enormous doughy breasts squashed and wobbled, rippling and jiggling in a sensuous ten-point earthquake of ruddy, creamy womanflesh all around Naruto's throbbing cock.  
  
The ANBU cum cow-girl lowed and moaned, lewdly melting into her beloved new master's body. Slim, boyish hips rocked rhythmically below Yugao's bosom, thumping the head of a great man's phallus upon her sternum, grinding a most formidable cock betwixt her breasts.   
  
Naruto gasped and grunted in delight as he fucked the pleasantly stupid and orgasmically contented Yugao's tits.  
  
"Ungh... ah, oh! Ah, ah! Yesss...!" he hissed, losing himself to pleasure. "Mm, Yugao-chan❤ I love your boobs soo muuuch!"  
  
He bucked his hips, churning breasts and milk alike with his manly rod. Large tits rocked and roiled with his fervent thrusts, a pleasantly phat booty swaying hypnotically, entrancingly from side to side.   
  
Naruto groped Yugao's tits, burying lustful fingers deep into the ponderous mass of her teat. He fondled the soft tissue, rolling flesh beneath his palms. Titanic globes crashed together like warring giants. The slapping and smacking of Yugao's four breasts colliding together was thunderous in volume, almost deafening.  
  
"Uwaah, master!" she squealed, eyes rolling up and back in their sockets. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and her cheeks were dusted a shamefully obscene rouge hue. "Ah, ah... ahn!❤ Master, eee! Kyaaa, Naruto-sama! Ufuuu~❤ Nn, ohh, it feels so... guuu... I hope master feels this good...!"  
  
"It feels good," Naruto groaned. "Argh, it feels _so_ damn good! These boobs, Yugao-chan... I don't wanna stop fucking them!"  
  
"Waah❤" she mewled. "I'm so happy, master! I love you SOOO much~~~!"  
  
Yugao squeezed her tits together, giggling and leaning forward to kiss his chest. She cooed girlishly.  
  
Thwip, thwip, thwip.  
  
Slap, slap.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Naruto's thrusting reached a sweaty, graceless fever pitch. The pressure inside his manhood built up to bursting. Veins twitched against the heavenly, yielding softness of Yugao's bosom, his phallus engorged with blood, semen, and chakra.  
  
Yugao felt the titillating life energy roll off her master in waves. The air was thick with his presence, his musk.  
  
Twhip, thwip, slap.  
  
Smack, smack, SMACK!  
  
A twitching, aching, smouldering phallus butted Yugao's sternum, squelching wetly and lewdly in a melange of sweat and breastmilk between heaven and earth, sandwiched in vast double decker cleavage. Tongues of fiery chakra leaped up from her bosom and the gaps between her breasts, dancing all across her bust. Her master's zeal consumed her tender, sensitive womanhood in a lustful pyre.  
  
Naruto's insides clenched like an adamant vise, and his penis returned Yugao's kiss, disgorging a cornucopia of sperm into her cleavage. Semen thickly coated that blissful thoracic limbo, the mammary taint twixt two equally immense pairs of tits which adorned two-thirds of Yugao's abdomen lewdly overflowing with a peerlessly potent Uzumaki spunk.  
  
"Sss... dang, that felt even better than normal," Naruto groaned. "It thought it'd felt awesome before, but _this_... I might actually get addicted to it at this rate, if I'm not careful."  
  
Yugao tittered drowsily. She slumped over, feeling spent and wonderfully content. Eyelids fluttered halfway shut in a looming post-banquet somnolence. Naruto's gilded form cast a flickering illumination over the woman's salacious figure.  
  
"Uguu... It's still hard," she mumbled. "Master's penis."   
  
Naruto looked down and saw that she was right. His erection was still at full mast. It seemed that he could yet go at least one more round.  
  
"Ah, troublesome," he chuckled. "It'd be a pain in the butt, trying to train with this boner in the way."   
  
He hummed and looked askance at Yugao's nude, voluptuous form. A minor flush crossed his cheeks, and he smiled wanly. Blue eyes twinkled as he got an idea.  
  
"Hey, sorry to ask when you're looking so tired," he said apologetically, "...but could you bend over, or spread those legs for me, Yugao-chan? You're the only other person here who's still awake, and it's a lot more fun sticking it into a pretty girl than it is giving my hand a cramp rubbing one out..."  
  
Despite her drowsy, satiated state from the titfuck just moments earlier, Yugao immediately perked up. A little more of the chakra covering Naruto passed into her body, and his shroud seemed to twist and waver before fading. Any weariness Yugao might have still felt from her recent orgasm immediately flew out the window.  
  
"Of course!❤"" she chirped.   
  
And, with this said, she did not hesitate to do his bidding, not even for a second. Even if it was just a polite request, coming from Naruto it may as well have been an iron-clad order.  
  
Yugao would have complied just as eagerly either way.

* * *

  
Naruko, Kushina, Mikoto, Hanabi, Hitomi, Yugao. A half dozen girls, beautiful and obedient cows who lived to serve their master. Six tails, twelve horns, twenty-four tits between them. Every one was equal in stature and endowment, blessed with milk and a simple outlook. Kurama, as well, with nine tails and limitless chakra.  
  
All of them lived to serve him. Between them there was scarcely a drop of unnecessary intelligence. They were only as clever as they needed to be to follow their master's orders. Childlike, pure, and only barely able to comprehend their own lust for Naruto, they pleasured and empowered him – all that had once been theirs was now his.  
  
They lived for him, and he cared for them and gave them everything they desired, in return. That this happened to mostly mean a lot of fucking, which felt very enjoyable on his end, was merely a bonus for the blond. Caring for these girls, and keeping them a secret from the village, he learned to use his head and watch what he said.   
  
Naruto learned discretion and subtlety by concealing the existence of his cow-girls from the rest of Konoha. His henge'd shadow clones lived out the girls' lives in their places, learning all their skills and secrets to maintain the deception. Naruto Uzumaki's full potential for espionage and subterfuge was brought to the fore in keeping anyone from discovering the fates of the six women.  
  
Kurama was slave to his will, and all her power was his. Unlimited chakra, sensory abilities, centuries of deep and sacred lore. He took all of it from her. She gave it all up to him.  
  
He learned everything his girls had known before their transformations. And his shadow clones discovered how to recreate even supposedly unique abilities, so as to discourage anyone from suspecting the truth.  
  
_Sharingan. Byakugan._  
  
Naruto, for all his effort, was never the brightest student academically. There were a lot of things he just didn't _get_ , and among those was the idea that kekkei genkai were, well, LIMITED solely to people of specific bloodlines. He never thought to give up on recreating Mikoto, Hanabi, or Hitomi's doujutsu simply because he wasn't a Hyuuga or Uchiha by blood.  
  
His deception needed to be perfect. His shadow clones had to _become_ the girls they replaced.  
  
Often the stubborn apprentice, in their ignorance undertaking a task that their masters would consider impossible, found themselves unknowingly redefining the limits of their art and craft. Given a challenge to surmount, they would find a way to overcome it simply because they refused to give up, lacking the preconceived notions of what was and wasn't possible, a master's prejudice informed by tradition and little else.  
  
And sometimes the apprentice succeeded where the master would supposedly know better than to even try. Through their own ignorance of what ought to be impossible, they would disprove old dogma with nothing but sheer grit and ingenuity.   
  
Thus did Naruto awaken sharingan and byakugan through nothing but pure stubbornness and a trace of genetic atavism made possible by the kyuubi's chakra. As an Uzumaki, he could trace his ancestry through long, distant ages to the Sage of Six Paths, and ultimately Kaguya Otsutsuki. Somewhere, deeply buried in his DNA, were disused markers for traits which had supposedly skipped over the Uzumaki clan completely.   
  
In over three hundred generations, it is said that no one outside the Uchiha and Hyuuga have ever awakened those sacred doujutsu.  
  
Without even knowing _how_ he did it, Naruto became the exception. Long hours of meditation and **trying** as hard as he could, drawing even on Kurama's chakra, caused him to reach deep inside his own being and find two needles in the genetic haystack. Just by stubbornly _pushing_ against the barrier of alleged impossibility as hard as he could, Naruto flipped a pair of dusty, forgotten switches buried deep in the Uzumaki family genes.  
  
He became the first being since Kaguya Otsutsuki herself to have the ability to use both byakugan and sharingan, not that he realized just how significant a feat this was. Whether one at a time or both together, he could use two of the three or four noble doujutsu.   
  
And before he turned fifteen, he would activate the others as well.   
  
But that, at least, was a story for another time.  
  
Naruto grew much in skill and knowledge as the date of his academy exams approached. He committed himself to practice and study, learning through his shadow clones all of the skills his cow-girls had once possessed.  
  
By the time he reached the age of twelve, Naruto knew the combined techniques of three jounin kunoichi from old and noble clans, as well as the arts and skills of an ANBU operative, all fueled by the nigh limitless chakra of a fully awakened jinchuuriki.   
  
He was, in short, skilled enough and powerful enough to legitimately put forth his name for consideration as the next hokage before he was even properly a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. But, in a show of discretion he would not have learned without having to keep his cow-girls a secret from the rest of the village, Naruto did his best to hide the true extent of his power.  
  
He did well, also, to keep from affecting any more girls with his mysterious powers. At least until the day of his _true_ genin exam under Kurenai Yuuhi, with his teammates Hinata and Naruko.  
  
But that is a story for next time.


	11. Team 8

Naruto hummed a cheery tune to himself, leaning against the trunk of a gnarled, hoary oak. His hands were clasped behind his head, a rounded chin bobbing as he nodded in time with the idle melody.   
  
A little ways off, a shadow clone of his was sitting in disguise. Using _henge no jutsu_ , one of the most basic of basic ninja arts, it took the form of its creator's twin sister, Naruko. Sunny yellow hair was tied up in two long twintails, and whiskered cheeks were rosy with a cute flush.   
  
The front of her jacket was open, showing that she wore only a fishnet top underneath. A modest bust, noticeably a size or two bigger than the original Naruko's had been (excused as puberty and growthspurts by those who noticed), was at least half naked, with the coat just barely covering where her nipples would be. Like a certain Miss Anko's choice of dress.   
  
Clone!Naruko covertly kept a watchful eye on their third teammate, who had arrived only a minute or two after her and Naruto. Warily, she watched Hinata, not taking her eyes off of the lass for one moment.  
  
She had good reason to be curious, that Clone!Naruko. The Hyuuga girl was an interesting case, and probably not in a good way.  
  
Both Hitomi and Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's mother and little sister respectively, had fallen victim to Naruto's inadvertent touch (as a matter of fact, it had been a Clone!Naruko much like this one who'd turned the pair), transforming into cow-girls like Kushina, Mikoto and the others. And like the others, Naruto had been forced to have shadow clones take the pair's place, using knowledge sifted from their minds by a handy jutsu he'd found in one of his mom's scrolls to make them indistinguishable from the genuine article.  
  
In all of the other cases, it worked perfectly. With seals to reinforce the kage bunshin's durability to that of a normal human, memories taken from the otherwise empty heads of the originals, mode-locked transformation jutsu that kept them in the forms of the girls at all times, and enough chakra that they could go weeks before having to be cycled out for a fresh clone, they effectively _were_ the people they replaced.   
  
Nobody had noticed a difference. Not even the Uchiha clan's much vaunted sharingan proved able to penetrate the glamor seals Naruto had scribed onto his clones, and nobody could detect a difference in attitude or mannerisms once the clones had their acts down. This was the power of the perfect spy, and Naruto had cultivated all of it before even turning twelve.  
  
Yes, no one seemed to notice any difference. For a year he'd been able to pull off this grand deception with no one any the wiser, and with the system he'd worked out, the only way he could get caught by this point would be if he decided to go public and tell the world what he had done.  
  
...at least, if not for the single oddity of Hinata Hyuuga. She was the only person who seemed to suspect anything. The only person who looked like she _knew_.  
  
Clone!Hitomi, Hitomi II, could perceive as much, utilizing the insight of a true byakugan master. She could see the way Hinata looked at her and Hanabi II. The girl did a good job of hiding it from everyone else, and she never actually said anything... but it was clear she knew, or at least suspected that the Hitomi and Hanabi who now lived at the Hyuuga estate were NOT her real mother and sister.  
  
They could see it, from time to time, when they were alone with the girl. A flicker of something in her eyes, a knowing look where no one else could see, a slightly off comment now and then.  
  
Hinata was quiet right now, for her part. Clone!Naruko had attempted to engage her in conversation, but the girl had simply blushed and said nothing. She just sat there and watched Naruto. Silently.  
  
Expectantly.  
  
The three of them waited in the clearing, a somewhat awkward atmosphere hanging around them. They were early for the test, having arrived around twenty or so minutes before the time Kurenai had appointed. It was a mercifully short wait, though.  
  
They only had to sit there for five more minutes before the woman herself appeared.  


* * *

It went well enough at first, as could be expected. Kurenai told them the nature of their true genin exam, and what task she wanted them to complete, before vanishing in a swirl of illusory rose petals. They were to track her down and corner her.   
  
Not beat or overpower. Just find her within the time limit.  
  
Naruto couldn't help laughing a little, once she'd vanished.   
  
"This'll be too easy," he said, grinning at Hinata and Naruko II. Then he clapped his hands and summoned a bit of Kurama's chakra (he'd learned the vixen's name using the same techniques he'd used to extract memories from the other girls' minds). Not enough to make him glow, but he drew on the sensory powers of the Nine-Tails to locate their instructor.   
  
He found her quickly, locating her presence with almost zero effort. Now they just had to catch her.  
  
...The second part was easier said than done, though. Illusion traps littered the forest, and Kurenai was a jounin for good reason. While Naruto was stronger and more skilled, she had raw experience and a knack for genjutsu that even Uchiha could admire.  
  
He could penetrate the illusions using sharingan, of course, but Hinata was less skilled with her doujutsu, and more susceptible to Kurenai's tricks. If she was caught by a genjutsu and failed to break it herself, Naruto would have to touch her in order to dispel the technique. And in touching her, he would initiate the same irreversible transformation which her mother and sister had undergone.   
  
As luck, as **fate** would have it, this was inevitably what happened. They fell under a genjutsu that Hinata could not break, and Naruto was forced to dispel it himself.   
  
" _Kai!_ " he grunted, effortlessly weaving the seal of the ram and agitating his chakra. He laid a hand on the girl's shoulder, reluctantly snapping her out of her temporary daze.  
  
The genjutsu unraveled, and Hinata blinked confusedly for a moment. For a moment she simply stood on the branch and watched Naruko II run on ahead. Then she felt a wave of dizziness, and her world turned topsy turvy.  
  
She fell, and saw the ground rushing up to meet her. Briefly, she thought this would be the end.  
  
Then she was saved.  
  
Hinata felt her heart skip a beat the instant Naruto caught her. He cradled her in his arms, stopping her descent with care and grace, landing lightly on his feet. A smiling face looked down at her, and he gently set her on the ground.   
  
She brushed his hand with hers, feeling her face grow warm. A knot was forming in her chest, and her throat felt dry, but all she could do was lie there and stare at him. Nothing could have ruined this moment for her, not even if he had whipped out a throbbing cock and sneeringly told Hinata to suck on it as thanks for saving her tight little ass.  
  
(Indeed, secretly that would have made it even better for her!)  
  
But he was a perfect gentleman as he set her down and gestured for her to be quiet, looking around at their surroundings where they had ducked behind this tree. She held tightly onto his hand, and he barely seemed to notice her grip as he wove a couple of one-handed seals with his free fingers.  
  
"There," he muttered. "That should buy us a few minutes of cover."   
  
Naruto looked at Hinata with a smile. He chanced a glimpse of her hand clasping his, and his face seemed to redden for a moment, and there was briefly something almost sheepish to his expression. It was only for a moment, though, and once it had passed his grin was as bright and panty-moistening as ever.  
  
Hinata bit back a girlish whimper, feeling boneless and ready to swoon. Was it just her, or had it suddenly started to get hot out here...?  
  
"Will your... er, will _Naruko_ be okay on her own?" Hinata wondered aloud. "Against Kurenai-sensei..."  
  
"She'll be fine," Naruto replied with a shrug. "She's as good as I am. But how about you? Do you feel okay, Hinata-chan?"  
  
Hinata blushed fiercely at the directness of this question, and the concern it implied.   
  
"Y-Yes," she stammered, "I am okay. I don't think I hurt anything while I was... was..."   
  
She trailed off, her mind going blank. Faintly, Hinata grasped for the words, trying to sort through her mind for the proper vocabulary. It was hard, she felt confused, and after a moment Hinata found that she could not remember what she had been in the process of saying to begin with.  
  
Faltering, she frowned and looked up at Naruto.  
  
"Ah... I forgot something, but I can't remember what."  
  
"It happens," he gave her a sympathetic smile and a pat on the head.  
  
Hinata blushed. Her shirt felt awfully tight...  
  
Faintly, a thought came to her mind.  
  
"Is this how it happened to the others?" she asked him, not accusatory or upset, but rather... content. Even _happy_. "To our sisters and mothers, yours and mine?"   
  
Naruto was caught off balance by this question, for a moment. Looking around at their surroundings he thoughtfully chewed on his lip, before weaving another sequence of seals. Hinata's byakugan could see a web of chakra surrounding them, and she was astonished at the intricacy and complexity.   
  
"We touched," he said with a wan smile. "I didn't mean to, but... You've got two hours, at most, before the transformation finishes. Then you'll be just like mom, or sis, or Hitomi-chan, Hanabi-chan, Mikoto-chan, or Yugao-chan. Or Kurama-chan."   
  
He added the last name almost as an afterthought.  
  
Hinata nodded to herself. Her reactions seemed a little slow, but it had only been a couple minutes. Most of her faculties were still intact.  
  
A smile curved her lips.  
  
"I'll be like them, won't I?" she said. "Like a grown woman or a... a _cow_."  
  
Blushing, she squirmed a little between the tree's knotted roots. One of her hands clutched at the front of her sweatshirt, tugging at the cloth.   
  
"You will," Naruto said. "Sorry."  
  
"No, I'm glad..." Hinata told him. "I never really wanted to be a ninja. I hate hurting people... this way, I'll be free. Free to live with you, Naruto-kun..."  
  
Another hand went to the hem of her pants. Staring into Naruto's eyes with a surprising intensity, Hinata started to slide her pants down. She bared plain white panties, and the curve of young hips.   
  
"You seem like a smart girl," Naruto said. "But it won't mean much after this is over. You'll be..."  
  
"Stupid?" Hinata guessed. "Like a child? I don't mind. Naruto-kun... the only thing I've ever wanted was to be with you. I can feel it growing... hotter inside me. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not ashamed or embarrassed. I... I feel happy. I'm going to be yours. Even if I'm just one of many... that's more than I would have ever dared to dream."  
  
Now she slid her panties down, smiling innocently as she spread her legs. Naruto could see that her hips had widened a little over the course of their brief discussion, her legs marginally longer and meatier.   
  
He stared at a young, virgin pussy and felt his lips go dry.  
  
"I don't know if I'll still be me or not..." Hinata whispered. "If I'm even still me _now_. But the person I am at this moment wants her last decision as a girl to be... ' **yes** '. Yes to all of it, to anything you want. I am **_yours_**."   
  
Unashamedly, she spread the lips of her pussy.  
  
"Use me, Naruto-kun. _Master,_ " Hinata mewled. "Use me while I can still know what you're doing to me❤ Yes... **_I love you_** , Naruto-sama!❤"  
  
Naruto kissed Hinata on the mouth, silencing her. Lips parted in an aching moan, practically begging his tongue to enter, and he graciously obliged. He thrust it into her mouth, exploring the moist and warm cavern while his hands traced over her body.  
  
He broke the kiss off after several seconds. Hinata looked adoringly into his eyes, whimpering and needily bucking her hips.  
  
"N-Naruto...sama...!"   
  
"Shush," he told her, smiling softly. "It'll be over before you know it. Just lie back and enjoy it while you still can, Hinata-chan... although you'll probably enjoy it just as much, even after you're just a cow."  
  
He undid the clasp of her sweatshirt and tossed it aside. He saw the fishnet of her blouse starting to strain against a swelling bust. Two globes already large enough to overflow his hands were there, and a couple of ripening oranges were swelling below them.  
  
Taking a kunai, Naruto cut off Hinata's undershirt. She breathed a wordless sigh of relief and slumped down in the grass.  
  
"Moo..." she softly lowed, gazing up at him. There was a tad less intelligence in her eyes, now, and her figure was slowly but noticeably growing. Nubs, the beginnings of horns, pushed up the hair on the sides of her head.  
  
Drool trickled down Hinata's chin. She was not resisting, not on any level, or in any sense.   
  
She accepted it all gleefully.  
  
Naruto grasped one of her lower tits, which were nearing the size of the upper ones, and squeezed. Playfully massaging the sensitive breast, he rolled Hinata onto her belly and knelt down behind her. Ruddy labia radiated heat, the fire of her longing washing over him.   
  
He unzipped his pants, and his cock sprang out. Thirteen inches long and still growing, it smacked Hinata's thigh loudly enough to make a few birds take flight in the trees around them. She whimpered and shivered beneath him.  
  
Wasting no more time on foreplay, Naruto lined himself up and pushed into Hinata's cunt. She gasped and cried out, screaming his name. He reached around to grab her other lower tit, generously stroking and kneading both swelling globes, bending over her and beginning to rock his hips.   
  
Hinata arched her back and moaned, tongue lolling out. 

* * *

Kurenai tried to evade the girl, she really did. It would defeat the entire point of the exercise if one of the kids was able to catch her by themself, seeing as how this was meant to be a test of their _teamwork_ , but Naruko Uzumaki seemed to have been doing some crazy extracurricular study.  
  
Chakra chains lashed out from the blonde's back, spiked tips punching effortlessly through tree trunks and boulders and pretty much anything in their way. Fireballs and water spouts slashed through greenery and foliage, always just barely missing their mark, and bright blue eyes seemed to track Kurenai's movement with flawless ease.  
  
The genjutsu mistress weaved illusions within illusions, layering them atop her surroundings and around her pursuer like a mesh of deception, a web of lies that should have given even other high level genjutsu types a hard time. But Naruko never seemed to falter for more than a fraction of a second, and her eyes never once failed to seek Kurenai out.  
  
Naruko was fast and nimble, haring across the forest floor and bounding through the treetops. She was agile and graceful, and frightfully strong. So fast was the girl that, at the start of the test, she'd actually managed to graze Kurenai's arm with her hand, grabbing on for a second before Kurenai slipped out of the hold.  
  
It had been, what, twenty minutes now? Kurenai found it difficult to calculate how long the test had been going so far. The numbers felt like an incomprehensible jumble in her head, but with a stubborn determination she clung to her objective.  
  
Had Kurenai been acting off of conscious thought, she would have already stumbled and fallen. Her mental faculties were slowly but steadily washing away with every heartbeat, the woman's mind growing gradually feebler by the minute.  
  
But she was a kunoichi, and adrenaline was pumping through her veins. Even if her chest was twinging a little with pain, her clothes straining a little as an already voluptuous figure expanded that little bit more, and looking ready to burst at the midsection where a second row of tits was growing in below the first ones, Kurenai had an objective in mind, and she would see it through as long as she was physically able.  
  
It was not something that would be immediately affected by her draining intelligence, because it was not something that relied on constant thought. Reflexes and conditioned impulses from years of training and combat led Kurenai to continue evading Naruko even as she slowly transformed. Had she been in a state of relative rest at the moment she was touched, she probably would have soon collapsed into a heap of mindlessly mooing bliss.  
  
But the high tension of her body, like a coiled spring, kept her moving as surely as a well oiled machine. Although the changes to her body gradually threw off her balance and led her to stumble, and her weakening brain was increasingly less able to adjust her stride to these changes, Kurenai held out marvelously.   
  
_Run, run, run._  
  
_Dodge, flip, duck._  
  
_Left, right. Up. Down._  
  
_Roll. Kick. Jump._  
  
_Sidestep. Block... Run..._  
  
_Run... Run... Run..._  
  
_Run... Run..._  
  
_...why...?_  
  
_Why... am I running?_  
  
_Why do I... feel so good?_  
  
_Why is she touching me?_  
  
_...and why... am I asking this?_  
  
"Mmm... ohh..." Kurenai moaned, coming to a stop. She fell onto her back, Naruko II cutting the woman's blouse open and letting those four enormous titties pop out. She licked her lips hungrily, and the cow beneath her shivered in mindless glee.  
  
"You look so cute, Kurenai-sensei~" the Clone!Naruko tittered. "The dairy cow look is SO you!"  
  
Kurenai blushed. Naruko II flipped up the front of her miniskirt with one hand, showing that she was going commando today, and formed a one-handed seal.  
  
In a puff of smoke, something long, thick, and hard emerged from the henge'd blonde's groin.  
  
Kurenai stared at it in silent wonder. Her mouth watered.  
  
Clone!Naruko's dick throbbed.


End file.
